Van Blödsinn, die Idiotie hat einen Namen
by Nathan Croft
Summary: Also, das ist so ziemlich all der Stuss der zusammen kam, als ich an Van Helsing 2: Sünden der Vergangenheit gearbeitet hab...dann dachte ich mir: Hey, mach doch ne Story...KOMPLETT Und bitte seit so nett und reviewt mir doch mal...
1. Wie alles begann und das Briefing

**VAN BLÖDSINN**

_Die Idiotie hat einen Namen…_

Vorwort: Na ja, all der Stuss, der zusammenkam, als wir (ich und ne Freundin) an Van Helsing 2 „Sünden der Vergangenheit" gebastelt haben…was noch? Na ja, die Figuren gehören, im Original nicht mir, aber wehe ich sehe diese Namen jemals in einen anderen Geschichte…droh

PROLOG:

Pflanzdichfortnien (ein Jahr, bevor der Schrott passierte!)

In einer Finsteren Nacht, im Dezember, oder war's November, stampfte eine wütende Menge Menschen auf ein klitzekleines Haus zu. Na ja, es war eher klitzegroß, denn es war ja ein Schloss. Die vorderen Personen trugen einen Rammbock, mit dem sie bei dem Bewohner mal anklopfen wollten!

Und all das taten sie, weil sie den dort lebenden Professor verabschieden wollten. Denn er würde morgen ganz zufällig Tod sein.

„Es lebt, ja und es hässlich.",

rief der sehr erstaunte Dr. Krankenstein. Mit Vornamen hieß er Ficktor, doch da ihn dieser Name viel zu sehr an was perverses erinnerte, nannte er sich lieber Elfi, was so viel bedeutet wie Elfi. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch und dann eine Stimme: „Nicht so schnell Jungs.", es klang ziemlich seltsam. Schnell rannte er auf das Fenster zu und blickte hinaus. Und er erschrak. Denn dort waren seine Mörder, wie er aus dem Drehbuch entnommen hatte, wo er auch die Formel für sein Monster her hatte. Kreischend wie ein Mädchen wand er sich ab und lief Dr. Acula in die Hände, liebevoll auch der Vampir genannt. „Ficktor…Ähem, Verzeihung.", er streckte eine Hand aus und schob Dr. Krankenstein wieder zum Fenster: „So und jetzt noch mal von vorn." Elfi fand das ziemlich seltsam, aber er spielte mit, denn der Vampir war immer sehr nett zu ihm. „Oh Gott.", er fuhr noch mal kreischend herum. „Elfi!", meinte Dr. Acula kühl: „Wie schade, dass diese Typen jetzt ihr schönes Tor ruinieren." „Ja…stimmt. Ich hab liebevoll an diesem Tor gesessen. Ganze drei Jahre lang.", entgegnete Elfi und wusste nicht genau, warum er das tat. Denn der Graf war nicht sein bester Freund. Aber das war sein größtes Problem, er erzählte immer zu viel. Das hatte er auch, nachdem er das Drehbuch gefunden hatte, Stephen Sommers erzählt, einem Freund aus der Kneipe. Und dieser _Freund_ war dann zu Warner Brothers gegangen und hatte daraus einen Film gemacht. Deshalb waren jetzt auch die wütenden Fans hinter ihm her, die jetzt sein schönes Tor zerstörten. Er hasste sich selbst dafür. „Wir müssen hier weg!", meinte er erschrocken: „Ich nehm das Monster, sie das Tor Herr Graf." Doch der Graf rührte sich nicht: „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Aber warum?", Elfi stoppte: „Wir sind doch Freunde?!" „Ach, ich würde es eher als Lebensabschnittsgefährte Bezeichnen.", entgegnete der Graf: „Und dieser Abschnitt ist fast vorbei. Deswegen nehm ich das Monster und sie das Tor." „Aber die werden mich dann töten.", Elfi war geschockt. Hatte er sich in dem Grafen etwa so getäuscht. Nein, hatte er nicht. Als er ihn damals in Singapur kennen gelernt hatte, da hatte der Graf schon gesagt: _Wenn ich jemals die Wahl zwischen einem Tor und einem Monster haben werde. Dann nehm ich das Monster._ Und Elfi hatte, sturzbesoffen, wie er immer war, zu gestimmt.

„Aber ich will das nicht.", gestand Elfi. „Aber versteh mich, wenn ich nicht das Monster kriege, dann hauen mich wieder meine Frauen. Denn dieses Monster wird mein Triumph über Gott…", überall explodierten Geräte und Funken regneten zu Boden und dann spürte Elfi, wie auch er zerrissen wurde. „Igor Beifuss!", rief er noch ein letztes Mal. „Sie waren immer so gut zu mir Doktorchen…aber er vö…ZENSUR!", ertönte die ebenfalls zensierwürdige Stimme von dem Hund. Hin und hergerissen zwischen seiner Position klatschte er zu Boden und starb. Armer Elfi!

Wieder draußen vor dem Tor hämmerten die Männer mit dem Rammbock gegen das Tor. „Nicht so schnell, sonst müsst ihr kotzen.", rief Vitamin, der Grabschänder des Dorfes und der derzeitige Anführer. Und wie immer hatte er Recht behalten und die ersten übergaben sich bereits. „Seht ihr, dass habt ihr jetzt von eurer Klopperei.", er strich sich den Hut glatt und setze ihn auf. Dann begannen noch einige andere, woraufhin der Rammbock zu schwer für die restlichen wurde und zu Boden fiel und zerbrach. Ein herzhaftes: „Au Fuck, wer war das, den verklag ich!", ertönte in der Menge! „Und wie bitte kommen wir jetzt hier rein?", wollte eine Stimme von hinten wissen. „Ich hab hier einen Dietrich!", brüllte jemand anderes. „Au ja…den Dietrich, benutzt den Dietrich.", rief die Menge. Kurze Zeit später teilte sich diese und ein Mann kam nach vorne, stellte sich zwischen die sechs kotzenden Männer und wartete. Als diese fertig waren, griffen sie ihn an Armen und Beinen: „Hau ruck!" „Ihr hätte euch einfach das Schild ansehen sollen." Er deutete auf das Schild, wo in rosa Buchstaben draufstand: _Tor ist vierundzwanzig Stunden offen. Notunterkunft für Terroristen, Schwule (Yammie!) und Mädchen…_ „Aber wir haben alle nur die Hauptschule gemacht…", ertönte eine Stimme von hinten. Es war die Stimme einer Frau. „Na dann…wer hat nicht die Hauptschule gemacht?", wollte Vitamin wissen und wand sich an die Menge. „Hier ich…ich war noch nicht einmal im Kindergarten.", ertönte eine Stimme von einem Mann.

Vitamin wand sich nörgelnd ab und drückte die Tür auf:„Nach ihnen meine Herren." „Und was ist mit den Frauen? Wo bleibt die Emanzipation?", rief wieder die selbe Frau. „Die bleiben draußen.", meinte Vitamin. „Ja, aber das ist keine Gleichberechtigung.", es war wieder dieselbe Person. „Boar…kann man das nicht abstellen?", wollte Vitamin wissen. Ein kurzes _Pong _ertönte. Dann war es still. „Was habt ihr getan?", wollte der Grabschänder wissen. „Wir haben ihr den Kopf ab…ihr die Batterie rausgenommen.", meinte jemand. „Gut und jetzt kommt.", Vitamin führte sie in den Innen Hof.

Dr. Acula blickte auf die zerfetzten Überreste von Elfi und murmelte: „So war das nun eigentlich nicht gedacht, aber auch gut…", er wand sich ab und blickte zu der Liege, wo bis eben noch das Monster gelegen hatte. Jetzt war es verschwunden. „Oh…Bello. Komm her Bello.", ein huschendes Geräusch zu seiner Linken. „Bello! Lass das!", dann brüllte das Monster. Und im nächsten Moment wurde Dr. Acula von etwas schwerem getroffen und landete im brennenden Kamin.

Bello, so hatte ihn der Mörder seiner Mutter genannt, oder war es sein Vater? Bello war viel zu verwirrt um darüber nachzudenken, stattdessen begann er zu kreischen und rannte panikerfüllt im Kreis. Dummerweise bekam er dadurch einen Drehwurm und krachte gegen die Tür. Die dahinter liegende Treppe nahm er, Wortwörtlich, im Sturzflug. „Au…uh…autsch!", war alles was er raus bekam. Bis er unten angekommen war und sich aufrappelte. Erschrocken blickte er sich um und fand eine geeignete Fluchtmöglichkeit. Die Mühle.

Wieder im Schloss sprang Dr. Acula aus dem Kamin und begann damit sich die Klamotten abzuklopfen: „Autsch…heiß…verdammter Mist, das passiert mir echt andauernd!" Als er die letzten Flammen gelöscht hatte, entschied er sich danach irgendwann mal zum Chirurgen zu gehen, denn so konnte er nicht vor seinen Frauen erscheinen. Total verbrannt und aufgebläht. Eine widerliche Brandblase bildete sich über seinem linken Auge und er drückte drauf. Ein durchsichtiger Strahl schoss hervor und Dr. Acula kicherte belustigt und drückte noch mal drauf. Das machte Spaß.

Aber jetzt musste er Bello wieder einfangen. Also blähte er sich auf, wurde dick und schwebte in die Lüfte hinauf. Er hoffte nur, dass er lange genug die Luft anhalten konnte, denn es würde eklig werden, wenn er auf den Boden klatschte. Denn dummerweise waren seine Flügel in der Reparatur. Warum sie auch immer dann kaputt gingen, wenn man sie brauchte?

Das Monster, oder mittlerweile besser bekannt als Bello, flüchtete in die Mühle hinein, die sich als lustig, buntes Freudenhaus entpuppte. Eine Gruppe Mädels begrüßte ihn, doch er hatte keinerlei Interesse an denen, denn er war noch ein Kind. Also floh er hinauf und trat auf den Balkon hinaus. Dort standen bereits die Männer und Frauen, denn anders als Vitamin war Bello seeehr emanzipiert. „Dort ist er. Legt ein Feuer.", rief der Grabschänder. „Halten sie das für klug? Die meisten von uns sind hier erst zum Mann geworden. Das ist ein Stück Geschichte unserer Stadt.", rief irgendwer. „Ach scheiß drauf.", brüllte eine Frau und warf ihre Fackel. „Hey. Seit ihr bescheuert, dass ist das ehemalige Haus, des Vaters, meiner Schwester, der mein Ehemann war, bevor er zu meinem Opa wurde…und jetzt führ ich es!", brüllte jemand. Doch niemand hörte auf sie und so wurden weitere Fackeln geworfen, bis das Strohhaus in sich zusammen brach und Bello kreischend zu Boden ging. „Ich pustete und pustete…", hörte er jemanden Rufen. Dann schrie noch jemand: „Vampire!" Dann war es still.

KAPITEL EINZ:

Paris (Nicht der Typ aus der griechischen Sage!) (Heute, oder jedenfalls damals heute…also nicht heute, aber auch nicht damals…oder so?!)

Es war eine sehr kalte Nacht und in einer kalten Nacht blieb man lieber im Haus und trank Kaffee und Glühwein, sah sich Wiederholungen von Dallas an und tackerte seine Frau. Doch Haribo Van Blödsinn hatte nichts davon. Er hatte weder ein Haus, noch nen Fernseher (Arme Sau!) noch ne Frau. Denn keine Frau wollte einen Typen haben, der einen rosa Mantel trug. Doch Van Blödsinn, oder auch VB genannt, stand dazu, er fand Rosa toll. Das tat er schon seit er klein war, da hatte er auch immer einen Fimmel für den Pink Ranger gehabt. Die Handschuhe mit Häschen Motiv, die ihm seine Oma gestrickt hatte, wärmten ihn und passten perfekt zu dem Schal mit lila Bären. Und zu seinen Wollsocken, die er dummerweise über die Stiefel gezogen hatte. Seine Omi würde wieder schimpfen und fragen: „_Van Blödsinn…welch Blödsinn hast du wieder getrieben._" Seine Oma war echt eine tolle Frau und so witzig. Und sie war sehr informativ, denn sie erzählt oft und viel von dem (noch kommenden) zweiten Weltkrieg und wie schlimm das gewesen war.

VB bekam immer das heulen dabei. Er war eine sensible Seele und wie jede sensible Seele es so tat, so war auch er in die falschen Kreise gekommen, hatte Haschisch geraucht, Wein gesoffen und war Monsterschläger geworden. Und das alles war nur Dr. Acula schuld, sein damals fester Freund. Aber jetzt war VB über seine Homophase hinweg. Jeder hatte so was mal gehabt, vor drei Jahren war das total in gewesen, sogar seine Oma hatte wieder angefangen sich mit Männern zu treffen…das war eine wilde Zeit. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf einen Steckbrief und was dort stand, war sehr dramatisch. _Gesucht wird Van Blödsin. Jeder der in lebend fengt, bekommt ne Belonung._ Nicht nur, dass die Grammatik total falsch war, VB hatte einen Fimmel dafür, er roch Grammatikfehler auf drei Kilometer gegen den Wind, es war auch total erstunken und erlogen. Moment, es stank hier wirklich. VB drehte langsam das Blatt und sah die braune Masse an, die dahinter klebte. Dann blickte er an die Wand. Da hatte jemand Wortwörtlich _Scheiße an die Wand geschmiert_, dachte er und ließ angewidert das Blatt fallen. Und dann ertönte ein heller, schriller Schrei. „Halte aus, Holder Maid!", er stoppte, wirbelte ein imaginäres Lasso, stieg auf sein imaginäres Pferd und rief weiter: „Ich rette euch vor allen Übeln." Dann rannte er im Hüpfschritt die Straße hinab und eilte über die Brücke und erreichte den Unfallort an der Themse, oder wie der Fluss auch hieß. Und dann blickte er, keuchend vor Anstrengung, auf den Körper der toten Frau hinab. „Was?", er klang schrill: „Wegen so'nem Weib hab ich mich sooo abgehetzt? Welch Blödsinn, Van Blödsinn.", sagte er sich selbst. Dann ertönte ein Lachen und er fand den Übeltäter. Ein fetter, hässlicher Kerl mit einer Fahne, die bis hierher stank, kletterte die Kirche hinauf. _Unser Kerl _oder ähnlich hieß die Kirche.

Also stieg er wieder auf sein _Pferd_ und ritt los. Den Typen würde er sich schnappen, denn wegen ihm hätte er fast seinen farblich passenden Hut verloren.

Kurze Zeit später erreichte er den Glockenturm und öffnete die Tür. Es war dunkel und der Ort erinnerte an einen Speicher. Und alles was er hörte, war das Gestöhne eines Pfaffen, der in der Ecke saß und sich mit sich selbst beschäftigte, oder war das n Chorknabe? Van Blödsinn verzog angewidert das Gesicht: „Hey du, Bub.", der Junge erschrak und ließ das Schmuddelheftchen fallen: „Was ist Sir, äh Madam!" „Haste so nen hässlichen Typen gesehen, der irgendwo hier sein müsste?", fragte Van Blödsinn. „Ne?!", der Junge wirkte seeehr panisch. „Gut, dann mach weiter.", Van Blödsinn wühlte in seiner Tasche und fand, was er gesucht hatte. Das Taubenfutter. Also begann er das zu verstreuen, während er leise: „Put, Put, Put.", rief.

„Cut, Cut, Cut.", ertönte die Stimme des Jungen: „Das haben wir im Englischunterricht gelernt." „Schön. Und wo hast du das gelernt?", er deutete auf die Bewegungen die er machte. „In…Bio, ja genau!", entgegnete der Junge. „Oh…ja! Fressen!", erschallte eine andere Stimme und VB sah, wie der hässliche, Dr. Kleidchen oder so ähnlich, auf ihn zu rannte und begann das Futter zu fressen. „Die fallen auch echt alle drauf rein…was ist das?", VB sah erstaunt auf das Glockenförmige Ding, das da im Raum hing. Mit der Linken klopfte er dagegen: „Es sieht aus wie eine Glocke, könnte aber auch was anderes sein." Vorsichtig schob er seinen Kopf darunter und kroch dann ganz darunter. Nur noch gedämpft hörte er, wie Kleidchen irgendwas von: „Hmm, köstlich, lecker.", meinte. Dann plötzlich krachte die Glocke hinab: „Fuck. Scheiße, dass mir das ausgerechnet jetzt passiert." Er hörte ein Lachen, dann eine Stimme: „Und jetzt noch den Monsterschläger dann bin ich satt." Doch VB dachte nicht daran sich fressen zu lassen, also kam ihm eine Idee. Er könnte seinen Rasierer, eigentlich war das eine Waffe, aber zum Beine rasieren eignete sich das auch hervorragend, benutzt und ein Loch in den Boden schneiden. Dann könnte er sich oben in die Glocke klemmen und so Kleidchen verarschen. Also begann er und führte den Rasierapparat, so nannte er ihn, einmal um sich herum. Doch weil er nie der hellste gewesen war, hatte er natürlich verpeilt sich in Sicherheit zu bringen und so krachte er hinab. Kleidchen erschrak: „Was ist da los?" „Autsch. Fuck. Scheiße!", meinte VB erschrocken, als er unten aufkam. Kleidchen hob die Glocke erschrocken und fand das Loch vor. Und dann begann er zu lachen, griff hinein und schleuderte VB durch das Dach hinauf. Dann sprang er hinterher und packte ihm am Kragen: „Tolle Aussicht. Und das Pflaster wird dir sicher gefallen." „Ja kann sein.", entgegnete VB scheinbar nicht interessiert: „Aber wärst du so nett und springst vorher runter, um zu testen ob das Pflaster auch hart ist?" Kleidchen sah ihn seltsam an und fragte: „Warum sollte ich?" „Na ja, stell dir doch vor, dass Pflaster ist aus weichem Gummi und ich Feder wieder ab und flieg nach oben? Wenn ich schon sterbe, dann bitte richtig." Das schien einleuchtend, denn Kleidchen ließ ihn los und sprang selbst. Wenigstens war VB sehr gut im überzeugen. Langsam ging er zum Rand und blickte hinab, dort lag er zermatscht auf dem Boden. Dann griff er in eine Tasche und blickte auf das Blatt Papier, dass sich bei näherem betrachten als Drehbuch entpuppte: „Fuck. Mann jetzt hab ich doch glatt vergessen, dass das Rosenfenster auch kaputt gehen sollte." Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich abzu seilen und das selbst zu tun. Also tat er es.

KAPITEL ZWAI

Rum, Vatakian (Tja…der Rum eben!)

VB schritt langsam über den offenen Platz des Bohlendoms, der zu Ehren der großen _Modern Talkding _Gottheit gebaut worden war, in Richtung der kleinen Kanzel am Ende des Kirchenschiffs. Seine Absätze erzeugten hallende Geräusche und die Tür quietschte, als er diese öffnete und eintrat: „Vergib mir Vater denn ich habe Gesündigt." Ein Fenster wurde zur Seite geschoben: „Haben sie schon wieder ein Kind vergewaltigt?" VB verneinte. „Eine Frau?" Wieder ein Nein. „Was dann?", wollte der Kardinal auf der anderen Seite wissen. VB blickte zu Boden: „Ich…war bei den Franzosen." Der Kardinal erschrak und bekreuzigte sich: „Dann haben sie also das Rosenfenster zerstört?" „Ich will ja nicht pingelig sein, aber das war Doktor Kle…nein, Moment…das bin ja doch ich gewesen.", er kratzte sich am Kopf und grinste dämlich vor sich hin. „Sie sind echt ein…", er wurde unterbrochen. „Denken sie, dass mir das Spaß gemacht hat? Ich hab mir dabei einen Fingernagel abgebrochen…warum tun sie und ihr Orden nichts dagegen?" „Weil so was wie Nagelfeilen noch nicht existieren.", erklärte de Kardinal. „Na dann existiere ich auch nicht.", entgegnete Blödsinn kess. „Ach Papperlapapp…machen sie jetzt bitte nicht einen auf Bratze…dafür haben wir doch die Mönche da unten.", winkte der Kardinal ab und legte einen Hebel um, der die Wand hinter Van Blödsinn hochfahren ließ. Der Monsterschläger erschrak, sagte aber nichts. „Kommen sie…ich hab einen neuen Auftrag für sie." „Für mich? Warum für mich? Nehmen sie doch jemand anderen…nehmen sie ihn hier…", er griff nach Spider Man: „…Spidey, du hast doch bestimmt Bock mal wieder die Welt zu retten.", doch als dieser verneinte: „Oder nehmen sie Allan Quatermain, Super Man, Mickey Maus…alle nur nicht mich.", versuchte VB alles um sich von seinem Schicksal zu drücken. „Sie sind nun mal der coolste hier.", entgegnete der Kardinal: „Niemand möchte mehr einen Typen mit rotem Cape sehen." „Aber mit rosa Mantel, oder was?", wehrte sich Super Man. „Klar, Rosa ist dieses Jahr der Renner.", entgegnete der Kardinal: „Jedenfalls ist ihr Auftrag sehr simpel…sie fahren nach Pflanzdichfortnien.", er hielt vor einer kleinen Kamera an. „Pflanzdichfortnien…das schreit doch förmlich nach Ärger, nach Blut und Gossensprache."

„Sie haben Recht. Ihr nächster Auftrag hat viel damit zu tun. Sie werden töten, morden, fluchen und vergewaltigen. Das was jeder normale Mann auch so tut. Aber jetzt mal Ernst bei Seite…sie müssen Leibwächter spielen für Prinzessin Anna.", die Kamera ging an und warf ein Bild an die Wand. Auf diesem war eine wunderschöne Frau abgebildet. „Und warum?", wollte VB wissen. „Sie wird seit langer Zeit schon Tag ein Tag aus von einem gewissen Grafen Dr. Acula angerufen und der will jeden Tag vier Stunden mit ihr Quatschen."

„Und wo ist da das Problem?", wollte VB wissen, der die Worte der Kardinals nicht nachvollziehen konnte. „Na ja…das ist immer ein R-Gespräch.", antwortete der Kardinal. „Oh…das ist natürlich eine andere Sache."

„Jedenfalls sollen sie dahin und sämtliche Telefonleitungen zerstören.", erklärte der Mann Gottes. VB nickte: „Aha und gibt es da irgendwie, irgendwas was irgendwie auf irgendeine Sache aufmerksam machen soll. Irgendwie?" „Meinen sie Anhaltspunkte?!", wollte der Kardinal wissen. „Ja…genau. Anhaltspunkte, Wow, dass klingt so was von klug.", VB war sehr erstaunt, woher der Kardinal nur solch Worte kannte. „Da fragen sie doch lieber Mönch Carl."

Und das tat er auch. Langsam schritt er zwischen der demonstrierenden Menschenmenge, die immer wieder: „_Stoppt die Diskriminierung…_" und _„ Mehr Rechte für Ordensbrüder…"_ riefen und Schilder, die mit Sprüchen wie _Wehe jemand nennt uns noch mal Mönch_, schwangen. Und da fand er Carl, mitten in der Menge, wie er da halbnackt Limbo tanzte. „Carl!", rief VB. „Oh…Haribo. Hallo!", der _Mönch_ kam wieder hoch und blickte ihn an. VB war sehr erstaunt über die Klamottenwahl seines Freundes, eine Rosa Brille und eine Stringbadehose mit roten Blumen. „Ich brauch ihre Hilfe. Sie müssen mit mir kommen…ich muss nach Pflanzdichfortnien und sie begleiten mich!"

„Aber Van Blödsinn, dass ist Blödsinn…ich will nicht nach Pflanzdichfortnien!", rief der empörte Ordensbruder. Doch VB achtete nicht mehr auf ihn und ging wieder die Stufen hinauf: „Hast du schon mal auf Seite dreißig des Drehbuchs geguckt?", als keine Antwort kam fuhr er fort: „Welcher Mönch hat schon die Chance eine Frau zu nagel…", er wurde von einem wütenden und monotonen Brüllen übertönt: „ORDENSBRUDER!" Dann wurde er von einem Stein am Kopf getroffen und ging benommen zu Boden. Das letzte was er hörte war: „Okay…ich ko…", dann wurde es für vier Minuten und fünfundvierzig Sekunden dunkel.


	2. Der Sinn von Balkan und heimtückische Fl...

Hey und hier kommt nun Drei und Vier für euch…danke an alle die mir geriewt (schreibt man das so?) haben und mich motivierten noch mehr sinnlosen Quatsch zu verzapfen…aber schön wenn's euch gefällt…

Und wie gesagt…die Idee das zu Verarschen ist meine die Namen auch, aber die Grundidee nicht…g

KAPITEL TREI

Pflanzdichfortnien (Hmm…ja was soll ich schon groß zu einem verdorbenen, perversen und durchtriebenen Land sagen?)

Balkan Wahllos hing an einem Baum. Er wartete hier schon seit einer Stunde. Eigentlich war er losgezogen um die Werkuh zu fangen, doch dann hatte ihn eine Horde Menschen eingekreist und die ganze Zeit gebrüllt: „Stoppt den Film!" Balkan wusste wirklich nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Nur weil er einen Ringelpulli wie Freddie Krüger trug? Ob das sein Fehler war?

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Jedenfalls hing er jetzt hier rum und Pfiff „Always look on the bright side of life" vor sich hin. Er hasste dieses Lied, aber wenn man erst einen Ohrwurm hatte, dann war es fast so hartnäckig wie Siegfried und Roy. Balkan schauderte. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch vor ihm. „Nun komm schon.", murmelte er: „Dr. Acula hat dich doch sicher nicht umsonst zurück gelassen. Ich versteh dich doch…", er stoppte noch mal: „…schwul sein ist schlimm." Ein Brüllen erklang und die empörte Werkuh stürmte hervor. Balkan schrie auf und kletterte den Pfahl schnell hinauf. _Moment, wie geht den das?_ Balkan sah an sich hinab und jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein was er hier tat. Er hatte diesen Ast gesehen und sich gedacht: _hey, der ist sicher toll zum anlehnen._ Aber wie kam er dann darauf, dass ihn eine Horde wütender Fans angegriffen hatte? „Hier…das war ich du Idiot.", ertönte eine Stimme: „Ich hab dir davon erzählt und du wolltest die Idee als deine eigene verkaufen." Balkan sah nach rechts und erblickte einen alten Mann an einem Pfahl. Hatte er laut gedacht? Die Werkuh sprang in die Höhe und wollte sich den Wahllos schnappen, doch dieser wich mit einem Sprung aus. „Was tust du da?", wollte Balkan von dem Mann wissen. „Ich häng hier rum und bewundere die tolle Kapazität dieses Holzes.", entgegnete dieser. „Wirklich?", Balkan verstand gar nichts mehr. Warum stand er hier so rum.

„Nein nicht wirklich du Idiot. Ich hab es dir doch grade noch erzählt hast du etwa Alzheimer?!", wollte der Mann von ihm wissen. „Ja richtig…", Balkan dachte nach: „…und was tu ich hier?!"

In dem Moment ertönte ein Schrei: „Balkan Vorsicht!", der angesprochene blickte nach rechts und sah ein Seil, mit einem dicken Knoten am Ende, auf ihn zu kommen. Der Knoten traf ihn an der Schläfe und Balkan segelte zu Boden. Nur verschwommen nahm er wahr, wie Anna, seine Frau…oder seine Schwester? Vielleicht auch seine Mutter? Die sahen doch eh alle gleich aus. Jedenfalls kam Anna auf ihn zu. Und dann brüllte noch jemand und Balkan wurde in die Höhe gehoben. Er war auf einem Käfig gelandet, in dem nun die Werkuh drin saß. _Ja richtig. Das war ihr Plan gewesen. Er sollte die Kuh ablenken, damit diese sie einfangen konnten…_aber warum hatte er es dann vergessen. Balkan hatte echt keine Antwort drauf. „Balkan du Idiot benutz deine Pistole!", schrie Anna. „Meine Pistole?"

„Na dein Eisen, deinen Kolben!", schrie sie als Antwort. Balkan verstand nicht, aber gut. Er öffnete seine Hose und begann damit sich diese auszuziehen. „Nein nicht den Kolben…ich mein deine Pistole. Das silberne Ding aus Eisen. Mit den nackten Frauen drauf.", schrie Anna ihn an. Die Werkuh tobte und Balkan hüpfte auf den benachbarten Ast. „Ach diese. Die hab ich gestern Abend weggeworfen, weil ich mich gefragt hab, wem dieses brutale Gerät gehörte.", schrie Balkan zurück.

Anna schlug sich gegen die Stirn: „Autsch." Plötzlich brach der Käfig ab und die Werkuh knallte brüllend auf dem Boden auf. Die Kuh befreite sich aus dem Gefängnis und stürmte auf Anna zu. „Renn!", brüllte Balkan seiner Schwester zu. Die Frau blickte ihn fragend an, so als würde sie ihn nicht hören. „Renn blöde Kuh!", brüllte ihr einer ihrer Helfer ins Ohr. „Kuh? Ich bin kei…", sie stoppte, als der Mann sie von sich schob und leise: „Manchmal frag ich mich, welche der beiden Kühe das Monster ist.", murmelte. Dann rannte Anna endlich los, dicht gefolgt von der Kreatur, die direkt aus der _Milka _Filiale kam. Sie passierte Büsche, Sträucher, Hände, die sie berühren wollten, und einen Stand, an dem es Gratis Getränke gab. Anna nahm sich eins und kippte es sich sexy ins Gesicht. Dann rannte sie weiter und gewann einwenig Vorsprung, als es die Werkuh es ihr gleichtat. Dann nach weiteren hundert Metern stand sie vor einer Klippe. „Spring!", schrie ihr einer der anderen Helfer zu. „Was?!", Anna blickte sich um: „Bist du bescheuert?!" „Nein….also eigentlich ja schon, das sagt jedenfalls mein Arzt…", er stoppte und bückte sich hinter einem Strauch, als die Werkuh herangesprungen kam. Und im nächsten Moment wurde Anna zur Seite geschupst und sah ihren Bruder, wie er sich mit nassen Haaren, die er sexy nach hinten gegossen haben musste, vor die Bestie warf, dann mit dieser die Klippe hinab sprang. „Gott ist der bescheuert, macht das freiwillig.", der Mann kam aus dem Gebüsch gerannt und sah hinab in die Tiefe: „Boar scheiße…das ist so voll tödlich für den." Anna sah ihn verzweifelt an: „Er hat es getan um mich zu retten…" „Ach Papperlapapp…das ist Quatsch. Schon mal das Drehbuch gelesen? Der Typ hat die wohl sinnloseste Rolle in diesem „Van Helsing" Film, da ist meine Rolle sogar sinnvoller…kein Wunder das er sich umbringen wollte.", der Mann reichte Anna ein Bündel an Blättern: „Musst du mal lesen…voll sinnlos der Quatsch!" Anna zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Warum hat jeder außer mir dieses Gott verdammte Drehbuch?!"

„Weil dich keiner Leiden kann…", entgegnete der Mann und als Antwort schuppste ihn Anna von der Klippe und begann zu lesen…

KAPITEL FIER

Adonisches Meer (Nachempfunden der Schwuchtel Adonis, mit seinem Astralkörper…und eigentlich ein ganz anderes Meer mit noch sinnloserem Namen)

Van Blödsinn stand vorne an der Reling und sah hinaus aufs Meer. Die See war stürmisch und er musste seinen schicken Rosa Hut festhalten, damit er nicht wie seine Prader Tasche davonflog. In dieser Tasche war seine Unterwäsche und die Socken von seiner Oma gewesen, außerdem noch ein Körbchen mit Kuchen und Obst für seinen kranke Uroma, die in einem Wald wohnte bei einem Jäger. Irgendwie hatte VB immer ein Dèja-vu wenn er an diesen Wald dachte und an den Wolf, der dort herum irrte.

Außerdem musste er immer ein rotes Käppchen tragen, wenn er zu seiner Uroma ging. Warum die Frau Uroma hieß wusste er auch nicht, was hatte diese alte, halb zerfallene Frau, die nach Verwesung stank, nur mit einer Uhr zu tun? Wahrscheinlich war Opa ein Uhrmacher gewesen. Außerdem waren seine Besuche immer sinnlos, denn Uroma aß nie den Kuchen, der von letztem Jahr stand bestimmt noch neben ihrem Sessel. Auf dem Sessel saß Oma immer wenn er zu Besuch kam, doch erzählt hatte sie schon seit vierzehn Jahren nichts mehr. Sie lag nur noch rum und faulenzte…

VB warf wieder einen Blick hinauf aufs Meer und dann sah er die Vögel. Zu gern würde er auch fliegen können. Und dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er ging auf die Reling zu und stellte sich mit beiden Füßen drauf, dann richtete er sich auf, als er sicher war, dass er genug Halt hatte und nicht hinunterfallen würde. Danach spreizte er die Arme und schrie: „Ich kann fliegen…ja Jack ich fliege…" Jack war sein Imaginärer Freund, der immer um ihn rumschwirrte, so wie eine gute Fee. Und Jack antwortete ihm, doch außer ihm hörte ihn niemand.

Dann wurden die Worte lauter: „Van Blödsinn…lass das…komm da runter…du fällst nur hinab.", und dann war es schon zu spät. VB fuhr herum und erblickte Carl und schrie auf. Dann rutschte er aus und flog Kopf über ins Wasser. Doch Carl fing ihn auf und zog ihn wieder an Board.

VB atmete durch und dankte ihm. Dann blickte er Carl an, dieser war mit aufgeknöpfter Hose und ohne Schuhe unterwegs. Also fragte er: „Was tust du?!" „Na ja…ich wollte nicht warten, bis wir in Pflanzdichfortnien sind, denn da könnte ich sterben…und deshalb wollte ich die Bootsfrau mal eben durch…", er stoppte kurz: „…kneten!" Er räusperte sich und kam wieder auf die Beine: „Pass auf dich auf."

Okay, das war es bis jetzt…erstens, weil ich ab jetzt nur zwei Kapitel nehme, zweitens weil ich neue und frische Ideen brauche und drittens, weil ich keine Ahnung hab welche Szene als nächstes kommt…g

Muss mir den Film noch mal ansehen…aber ich schreibe auf jeden fall weiter…allein schon wegen meinen treuen Fans, die auch das hoffentlich lesen…


	3. Kampf den Bräuten und Trauer um Maschend...

Und weiter geht's…

Ich bin sicher, dass ihr das alles schon kennt, also schreib ich nicht wieder Sachen doppelt…viel Spaß beim Lesen…

KAPITEL FUMPF

Pflanzdichfortnien (endlich erreichen unsere Helden ihr Lebensziel…na ja, eigentlich tun sie es ja nicht, aber wir tun mal so, als ob der Film einen Sinn hätte…)

Nach einem langen und erschöpfenden ritt erreichten sie endlich Pflanzdichfortnien und Carl und Van Blödsinn stiegen ab. Sofort eilten Leute mit Mistgabeln heran, die sie umkreisten und sie einkesselten. Carl sah sich erschrocken um und klammerte sich an VBs rosa Mantel: „Ist das hier immer so?!" „Ja!", ertönte gedämpft eine Stimme, die eines Kindes, wie Van Blödsinn erkannte, denn das Kind stand direkt neben ihm. „Hmm…", Van Blödsinn überlegte: „…möglicherweise ich war noch nie hier…warum sind wir überhaupt hier?!", er wand sich an Carl, der noch immer an VBs Mantel klammerte. „Na ja sie wollten Graf Dr. Acula erledigen.", erklärte er.

„Ah ja richtig…siehste mal, wenn du nicht mitgekommen wärst, wäre ich voll aufgeschmissen.", VB lüftete seinen Hut und verbeugte sich vor dem wütenden Mob. Ein Mann trat aus der Menge und begann damit ihre Masse zu nehmen: „Fremde überleben hier nicht sehr lang.", murmelte er. „Warum nicht? Wegen den Vampiren?", wollte Carl wissen. „Nein, weil sie sich zu Tode langweilen.", murmelte der Grabschänder. Carl erschrak und rannte einmal im Kreis: „Ich hatte hier doch mal Waffen, wo sind die?" „Auf deinem Rücken in dem Rucksack.", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Carl und VB fuhren herum und sahen eine Frau, die auf dem Brunnen des Dorfes stand, auf dem ganz öffentlich ein Schild hing. _Bitte keine Annas in den Brunnen schmeißen. _„Sind sie Anna Wahllos?!", wollte VB wissen. „Nein.", meinte die Frau kokett. „Na dann gehen sie mir doch bitte aus der Optik.", sagte Van Blödsinn ganz hart. Vor Fremden musste er immer den harten Mimen, sonst kam sein Monsterschläger Image nicht ganz rüber. „Natürlich bin ich Anna Wahllos? Sehen sie hier sonst eine aufgeknöpfte, zickige Schlampe mit viel zu hochhackigen Schuhen?", wollte die Frau wissen und geriet leicht ins schwanken. Van Blödsinn blickte sich um und stellte fest, dass sie recht hatte: „Nein. Sie sind die einzige." „Das war eine rein rhetorische oder ramponierte Frage ich weiß zwar nicht was sie bedeuten, aber ich finde die Wörter einfach toll.", entgegnete Anna. Der Grabschänder nahm unterdessen weiterhin Maß und Carl fühlte sich unwohl, als sich dieser duckte und seinen Hoden in die Handfläche nahm und abwog: „Was soll das?" „Ich messe nur den Wert der Hoden. Menschenhoden sind in Pflanzdichfortnien eine Delikatesse und die weiße Creme nehmen wir als Majonäse.", noch immer murmelte der Grabschänder und Van Blödsinn stellte fest, dass er wohl heiser war. Dann wand er sich wieder an Anna: „Sie werfen also mit Fremdwörtern um sich, ohne zu wissen was sie bedeuten?"

Anna überlegte kurz: „Ja richtig. Immerhin bin ich hier ja die…die…na wie heißt das Wort?!" „Chefin.", murmelte jemand. „Chefin genau…ach ich liebe Fremdwörter!", Anna schien stolz zu sein. Dann erblickte VB etwas hinter der Frau, was ihn annähernd an die Bräute eines Vampirs erinnerte: „Ähem Carl. Was haben wir so an Waffen dabei?!"

„Hä?"

„Na womit kann man geile Vampirbräute töten?", wollte VB von ihm wissen. „Na ja, da wäre einmal der Kruzifix, die Armbrust, der Pfahl.", Carl zog den silbernen Dildo hervor: „Oh Ähem…nimm die Armbrust!", er reichte sie dem Monsterschläger. Und Van Blödsinn reagierte nach seinem weiblichen Instinkt und drückte den Abzug. Dummerweise hatte er die Waffe gen Boden gerichtet gehabt und pfefferte erst mal Quer durch die Menge, bis er die Waffe unter Kontrolle bekam. Anna fuhr herum und sah die zwei Frauen auf sich zu kommen: „Zwei? Ich dachte Dr. Acula hatte drei Bräute?!"

„Hier bin ich.", ertönte eine andere Frauenstimme und eine übern Boden robbende Frau kam auf sie zu. „Echt Melona du hättest dir die letzte Brust OP echt sparen können, jetzt kannst du noch nicht mal fliegen und Dr. Acula beachtet dich immer noch nicht.", meinte Maschendraht, die blonde Vampirin. Carl trat neben VB und beobachtete die Szene mit den nackten Frauen sabbernd. „Das weiß ich.", zischte Melona zurück. Anna sprang unterdessen vom Brunnen hinab. „Kümmere du dich um den Fremden.", befahl Melona ihr. Maschendraht nickte trotzig: „Warum ich?" „Na kann etwa ich mich noch stylisch von einem Geländer schwingen?!", dabei deutete sie unauffällig auf ihre _Vorteile_. Maschendraht nickte. Das war ein gutes Argument. Dann stürzten sich die drei auf die Dorfbewohner und Anna. Diese rannte los, sprang über den Brunnen, einen kauernden Mann und ein Motorrad hinweg und hängte so Melona ab, die ihr nicht folgen konnte. Doch Allergia, oder auch Schnupfen genannt, war geschickt und flog ihr hinterher. Melona schwang sich in die Höhe und nahm an Höhe zu, dann stürzte sie herab. Durch das zusätzliche Gewicht nahm sie immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit zu. Dann fuhr sie ihre Krallen vor und griff nach Anna. Doch diese duckte sich blitzschnell und stattdessen erwischte sie den weidenden Wolf, der herum stand und schleuderte ihn gegen ein Haus. „Muh!", entfuhr es dem Wolf. Dann krachte sie selbst hinein.

Allergia ergriff Anna und hob sie in die Luft. Van Blödsinn, der bisher vor Maschendraht geflohen war, sah dass Anna in Gefahr war und ergriff Todesmutig ihr Bein. Die beiden stürzten hinab und Anna landete auf ihm. Jeder Mann (jeder der keine Frau abbekommt jedenfalls, die die eine abbekommen, die tun's einfach…) träumte von einem Moment, in dem das Gesicht von ihm ganz nah an dem Geschlechtsorgane einer Frau war. Doch VB fand da nichts Erregendes dran: „Gehen sie runter." „Gehen sie doch runter…die wollen mich.", brüllte Anna ihn an. „Wirklich?", VB schauderte: „Lesben…meine Oma warnte mich vor so was."

Plötzlich wurde es ruhig. Die Sonne war draußen und die Vampire verschwunden. Und nur Melona robbte kreischend in den Schatten, da sie nicht so schnell vor der Sonne fliehen konnte. Dann vernahmen sie ein platschendes Geräusch im Brunnen. Van Blödsinn richtete seine Waffe hinein: „Kommen sie raus mit erhobenen Händen!", rief er mutig. „Was soll das?", wollte Anna wissen. „Na ja in _Der Bulle von Tölz _klappt das immer toll…", erklärte VB. „Na ja wir sind hier aber in einer Van Helsing Parodie.", entgegnete Anna. Im nächsten Moment schoss Maschendraht hervor und ergriff Anna und zog sie in die Höhe. Dabei lachte sie: „Na wie gefällt dir dein Flug mit _Maschendraht Airlines_?" „Nicht halb so gut wie der Fall mit _Krallen Reißaus._", rief Anna und grub ihre Fingernägel in das Bein der Vampirin. Diese kreischte und ließ Anna fallen, die daraufhin durch ein Dach in ein Haus fiel. Sie blickte nach oben und sah das Loch: „Mensch jemand sollte mal den Dachdecker rufen." Dann sah sie plötzlich Allergia vor sich: „Hallo Anna."

„Tach auch."

Währenddessen wurde Van Blödsinn von Maschendraht durch die Gegend geschleudert: „ Ca…Carl hilf mir." „Was? Pah, ich kam hier her um zu nageln und nicht um einen sinnlosen Tod zu sterben…Van Blödsinn das ist ihr Bier.", meinte der Mönch. Und dann spürte er wieder diese Hand zwischen seinen Beinen: „Lassen sie das!"

Endlich ließ Maschendraht von ihm ab und VB konnte die Armbrust finden. Er verstand zwar nicht warum das Teil Armbrust hieß, was hatte das mit einer Brust zu tun? „Van Blödsinn. Die Kirche!", hörte er Carl schreien: „Mensch lass das du Penner!" „Die Kirche? Was ist damit? Es ist nun wirklich nicht der Moment zum beten.", Van Blödsinn war verwirrt. „Ach du Idiot, er will dass du dahin rennst, die Bolzen in Weihwasser tunkst und mich damit voll pumpst!", erklärte Maschendraht.

„Ach so…was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?!"

„Klar kein Problem.", entgegnete Maschendraht und bemerkte ihren Fehler endlich.

Im Inneren stand Anna der anderen Vampirin gegenüber. „Was hab ich dir getan?", wollte Anna von ihr wissen. „Na ja. Du hast unseren Meister gekränkt, außerdem macht es mich krank das du mit hochhackigen Stiefeln einfach besser aussiehst als ich…guck: _Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer hat die hochhackigsten in diesem Land?_" An dem Spiegel an der Wand erschien plötzlich ein Kopf: „Diese Schlampe dort!", dann verschwand dieser wieder. „Aha.", Allergia stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte: „Hast du es gehört." „Ja schon. Aber dafür steht dir das blond doch besser als mir. Denk doch an letzten Monat, als ihr schon mal versucht habt mich zu töten.", versuchte Anna sich zu retten. „Stimmt. Blond stand dir nun wirklich nicht.", Allergia murmelte: „Aber das entschädigt noch nicht meinen Meister." „Nur weil ich ihn einen Hetero geschimpft hab…also der soll hier mal nicht so rumzicken.", Anna wand sich ab und riss die Tür hinter sich auf. Plötzlich stand Allergia dort: „Hallo!" Anna schlug die Türe wieder zu und gedämpft hörte man eine Stimme: „Au scheiße, das wird dann die vierte Nasen OP diese Woche…weißt du eigentlich wie viel Geld das kostet."

„Als würdest du es bezahlen.", sagte Anna, während sie auf die andere Tür zuging. „Nein hast Recht. Aber sich durch zu poppen ist auch nicht das wahre."

Anna riss die Tür auf und da stand Melona vor ihr. „Ups. Ich bezahl dir doch deinen Lippenstift.", murmelte Anna. Sie saß in der Falle.

Van Blödsinn rannte los. Maschendraht stürmte hinterher. Er erreichte die Kapelle nur eine Minute vor ihr, rupfte die Bolzen aus der Halterung und tunkte sie nacheinander ins Weihwasser. Warum dauerte das nur solange? Im Drehbuch stand, dass er es so schnell machen musste, dass sie sogar Zeitlupe einblenden sollten. Dann schob er sie nacheinander rein und fuhr herum. Dann sah er, warum Maschendraht ihn nicht erreicht hatte. Denn sie flog in Zeitlupe. So was nannte VB einen Grafikfehler. Dann schoss er. „Neeeeeeeeein!", Maschendraht wurde durchlöchert und zerfiel zu einem Haufen Asche.

„Maaaschendraaaaht!", schrieen die Vampire erschrocken und verwandelten sich zurück zu den Ungeheuern die sie normalerweise waren. Dann flogen sie davon. Anna zog die Stirn kraus: „Na ja okay. Dann bekommt ihr eben keinen Tee."

VB setzte sich erschöpft auf die Stufen der Kapelle und atmete durch. Carl kam heran jubelte und sprang auf und ab: „Wow, hey das war geil. Noch mal!", er stoppte als er die erschrockenen Gesichter des Mob sah. „Du Idiot hast Maschendraht getötet."

„Was ist denn schlimm daran?!", wollte Van Blödsinn wissen. „Na ja eigentlich nichts.", es war Anna, die auf ihn zukam: „Ich muss ihnen danken sie sind der erste, der seit 400 Jahren einen Vampir tötete und außerdem bin ich ihnen jetzt was schuldig.", sie dachte kurz nach: „Wollen wir mal kurz auf Klo verschwinden?", das sagte sie mit Unterton. Van Blödsinn winkte ab: „Ach ne ist okay. Kacken muss ich nicht und pinkeln kann ich hintern Busch." „Aber ich will, ich will…", Carl sprang auf und ab und fing sich einen Hasserfüllten Blick ein. „Seh ich so aus, als würde ich mit jedem ins Bett steigen?"

„Ja.", brüllte jemand. Anna duckte sich und zog eine Schrotflinte aus dem Rucksack von Carl, dann lud sie die Waffe durch und schoss einmal in die Menge: „So gehen wir. Wir haben noch viel zu bereden."

„Sie sagten doch das ich der erste sei der seit 400 Jahren einen Vampir tötete? Woher wissen sie das, haben sie mitgezählt?", wollte Van Blödsinn wissen. „Nein. Aber das steht hinten auf ihrem rosa Mantel!", und tatsächlich, sah Carl, dass auf dem rosa in roter Schrift stand. _Haben sie einen Vampir im Dachstuhl, dann brauchen sie den, der als erster Mann seit 400 Jahren einen Vampir getötet hat…rufen sie an und verlangen sie nach. Kammerjäger Vatakian._

Dann noch die Telefonnummer.

KAPITEL (Nein, ich schreib jetzt nicht das, was ihr alle erwartet…grins…ihr Perverslinge!)

Pflanzdichfortnien (In einem kalten, gruseligen und mit Angorapullis ausgehangenem Schloss am Arsch der Welt…eben sehr gruselig und seeehr rosa)

„MASCHENDRAAAAAAHT!", Dr. Acula erwachte aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf und zog die Gurken von seinem Gesicht und wischte die Creme von seinem Gesicht. Bis grad eben hatte er sogar sehr gut geschlafen, doch dann hatte er gespürt, wie Maschendraht gestorben war. „Meister?!", es war sein treuer Arschkriecher Igor: „Sie haben Maschendraht gewollt." Dr. Acula fuhr herum und sah seinen Diener mit einer Rolle Maschendrahtzaun in der Hand: „Nein hab ich nicht."

„Aber sie haben doch MASCHENDRAAAAAAHT gerufen, oder?"

„Nein ich habe nicht MASCHENDRAAAAAAHT gerufen."

„Doch haben sie."

„Hab ich nicht."

„Doch.", und jetzt halt die Klappe und ruf meine Bräute. Igor verbeugte sich und stellt den Maschendraht neben Aculas Bett: „Ich lass es hier, falls sie es sich anders überlegen sollten." Als Igor verschwunden war schritt Dr. Acula zu dem Zaun hin und streichelte darüber. Tränen standen ihm im Gesicht. Denn dieser Maschendraht erinnerte ihn an Maschendraht und er wusste nicht warum? Fühlten sie sich gleich an?

Er wusste es einfach nicht.

Ihm würden Maschendrahts Kochkünste fehlen. Während Melona eher besser im Bodenwischen war und durch das zusätzliche Gewicht war sie dem Boden noch näher. Na ja und Allergia sah einem Mann seeehr ähnlich weswegen er sie gelegentlich einlud zu sich ins Bett zu kommen. „Sie haben gebimmelt Meister?", er sah Melona auf sich zukommen. Hinter ihr war Allergia. „Sie haben Maschendraht getötet.", erklärte Acula. „Nein.", meinte Schnupfen: „Dort steht die Rolle noch." Dr. Acula warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu: „Ich mein eure Scheiß Schlampenfreundin." „Bedeuten wir dir so wenig? Hast du denn kein Herz?", wollte Melona wissen und sah ihn geschockt an. „Nein ich hab kein Herz. Das hab ich in Thailand für einige Dollar verkauft…Organhandel ist sehr profitabel.", erklärte der Vampirfürst: „Da hab ich auch meine Lunge und meine Niere verkauft." „Deswegen hustest du immer so, wenn du rauchst?!", die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig, denn Dr. Acula hatte es ihnen schon vor langer Zeit erklärt. „Ja.", antwortete Dr. Acula auf die Frage. Ein gequältes Heulen ertönte und dann ein zischendes Geräusch. Acula sah einen riesigen Schatten aufragen und erschrak, bevor er erkannte, dass es nur die Werkuh war. Und Igor bearbeitete sie mit einer elektronischen Peitsche, so dass es wie ein sadistisches Lustspiel aussah. „Igor warum quälst du sie so?", wollte er wissen. „Weil sie drauf steht.", Igor trat hinter dem Vorhang hervor und sah seinem Meister ins Gesicht. „Du weißt doch: _Was du willst das man dir tut, dass füge ganz vielen anderen zu_…oder so ähnlich.", Dr. Acula wand sich an seine Bräute. „Also eigentlich heißt es ja _Was du nicht willst, das man dir tut das füge keinem anderen zu._", wand Melona ein. „Aber hier in der heiligen Richtlinie steht: _Was du nicht willst das man dir tut, das füge erst nem anderen zu._", erklärte Allergia.

„In den Richtlinien steht auch, dass unser Meister geil auf uns ist.", wand Melona ein. „Können wir uns nicht darauf einigen dass das scheiß egal ist?", dann wand er sich an Igor: „Du darfst noch einwenig spielen, aber dann gehst du mit ihr Gassi okay? Wenn du _Wissen macht Ah!_ Gucken willst…" Igor nickte: „Klar doch. Aber ich war doch gestern erst mit ihr."

„Ja aber ich hab keine Lust auf Kuhhäufchen.", entgegnete der Obervampir: „Den letzten haben die _sieben Zwergies_ noch immer nicht ganz entfernt." „Ja uns fehlen nur noch 400 Kubikliter.", murmelte Igor: „Das ist flüssig, dass lässt sich nicht so gut aufwischen."

So das war Teil drei…und ja ich weiß, dass es immer dämlicher wird, aber mir kommen halt nicht immer gute Ideen…also alle die jetzt noch lesen wollen, die halt ich nicht auf…bis dann…

_Der mit dem komischem, sinnlosem und viel zu langem Namen… _


	4. Gegen die Werkuh und Dr Aculas Speisepla...

Und weiter…

KAPITEL ZIEBEN

Pflanzdichfortnien (in Annas Haus…also eigentlich gehörte das Dr. Acula, doch er hat diese Immobilie verkauft, wegen einem Rohrbruch, der halb Holland Unterwasser gesetzt hatte…)

„Sie haben mir doch was zu trinken versprochen, oder?", wollte Van Blödsinn wissen, als er mit Anna und Carl das Haus betrat. „Hab ich das?", wollte Anna wissen. „Nein eigentlich nicht, aber es steht in der Bibel.", Van Blödsinn reicht ihr das Buch. „Ach so, naaa das ist nicht die Bibel, das hab ich nur getarnt denn meine Vater hasst es wenn ich den Kamasutra lese und deshalb steht er jetzt neben Balkans Ausgabe.", Anna schob das Buch wieder ins Regal zurück und nahm Van Blödsinn ein weiteres Buch ab, was er aus dem Regal genommen hatte: „Hey lass das." „Wieso versteckst du den Kamasutra immer noch?", wollte Carl wissen: „Dein Vater ist doch tot, brutal abgenippelt." Anna wand sich an den Ordensbruder: „Hey. Red nicht so über meinen Vater…er war mein großes Vorbild. Von ihm hab ich auch meinen Klamottenstil.", sie deutete auf ein Porträt von dem alten Bohrinsel Wahllos. Van Blödsinn besah sich das Bild und wand sich dann an Anna: „Also die Klamotten sehen an deinem Vater aber besser aus." Die Frau entgegnete nichts, aber sie sah wütend aus: „Egal. Themawechsel…ihr seit also über den Teich nach Pflanzdichfortnien gekommen?"

„Über den Gartenteich um genau zu sein.", bestätigte Van Blödsinn. „Wow.", machte Anna und ging los und begann damit Waffen aufzusammeln: „Also wirklich ich hab Balkan doch gesagt er soll gefälligst die Spielsachen wieder einräumen, wenn er fertig ist…und ich geh jetzt Dr. Acula erledigen." „Dann werden Carl und ich dir helfen, nicht wahr?", Van Blödsinn blickte den Mönch erwartungsvoll an. „Ähem…sicher doch…ihr bekämpft die Monster und ich…", er blickte auf den Kamasutra in seiner Hand: „…ich recherchiere hier rum." Van Blödsinn hob den Daumen und nickte ihm zu. „Ich will aber keine Hilfe. Dr. Acula will mich…", doch Van Blödsinn unterbrach sie. „Gibt es jemanden, der dich nicht will?"

„Ja die Dorfbewohner. Sie wollen mich die ganze Zeit in den Brunnen schmeißen, nach dem sie _the Ring_ gesehen haben.", erklärte sie dem Monsterschläger. „Wusste ich doch, dass mir die Situation bekannt vorkam."

„Sie haben den Film also auch gesehen?", wollte Anna hoffnungsvoll wissen.

„Ja natürlich.", VB schlug sich mutig auf die Brust. „Gar nicht wahr. Du bist nach den ersten vier Minuten rausgerannt und hast dann die nächsten vier Jahre Angst gehabt vor flimmernden Leinwänden und Hochzeitsringen.", mischte sich Carl ein. „Na egal…ich will sie auf jeden Fall begleiten.", versuchte VB das Thema zu wechseln.

„Dr. Acula hat meinen Vater getötet und meine Mutter und Balkan hat er auch auf dem Gewissen. Ich hab nichts mehr zu verlieren?", Anna wirkte traurig. „Haben sie letzten Samstag Lotto gespielt?", wollte VB von ihr wissen. Anna nickte zur Bestätigung. „Na dann haben sie doch was. Stellen sie sich vor sie gewinnen die Millionen.", Van Blödsinn legte ihr freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter: „Es tut mir leid um ihre Familie, aber das tut mir jetzt nicht leid." Er schlug mit der freien Faust nach Annas Gesicht und betäubte sie so.

Anna erwachte eine Stunde später in ihrem Bett. Sie trug noch immer die Klamotten, die sie vor einer Stunde an hatte, doch jetzt fehlte ihre Jacke, was darauf deuten ließ, dass sie jemand befummelt hatte: „Van Blödsinn.", meinte sie wütend. Doch dann fielen ihr all die Situationen ein, in denen sie ihn gelesen hatte und er wirkte eher wie vom anderen Ufer. Sie schwang ihre Beine vom Bett und trat in eine Mäusefalle: „Autsch. Mist ich hab vergessen den Kammerjäger zu rufen." Langsam schritt sie hinaus aus ihrem Zimmer und blickte sich um. Von irgendwo her pfiff ein unheimlicher Wind. Anna ergriff eine Taschenlampe und kurbelte an dem Dynamo. Dann ließ sie den Lichtstrahl quer durch die Halle schweifen und fand die Ursache für das pfeifen. Es war nicht etwa das offene Fenster, durch das eine Werkuh ein und aus gehen könnte wie ihr beliebt war, sondern der Kerl, der in der Ecke saß und vor sich hin pfiff. Anna schritt auf das Fenster zu und schloss es, aber vorher packte sie den Typen am Schopf und schmiss ihn raus. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die nassen Fußspuren auf dem Boden. Draußen prasselte der Regen gegen die Scheibe und gelegentlich erhellten Blitze den Himmel, weswegen ihr auch die Pfützen aufgefallen waren und weil Sie mit ihren Socken mittendrin stand: „Ach scheiße. Hat die Putze mal wieder was übersehen."

Doch es roch nicht nach Wasser sondern eher nach Urin. Langsam wand sie sich um und schlich durch ihre Villa. Wo war der Blödmann, wenn man ihn brauchte. Ach nein, der hieß ja Blödsinn. Hier war irgendwo eine Werkuh. Sie griff nach einer Pistole, die in einer Vitrine hing und lud sie durch: Dann fuhr sie herum, als sie ein Geräusch vernahm und den Strahl ihrer Dynamobetriebenen Taschenlampe auf eine Werkuh richtete: „Oh Gott bist du hässlich…", die Kuh brüllte beleidigt: „Und Mundgeruch hast du.", die Kuh brüllt nur noch lauter: „…Ähem, ich bin dann mal weg." Anna rannte los und sah, wie sich eine riesige Wolke vor den Mond schob. Und plötzlich rannte sie Balkan in die Arme: „Hey du lebst noch?" Ich Bruder nickte: „Ja…", sie umarmten sich und Anna war glücklich das sie nicht alleine war. „Ich hab nicht so viel Zeit…hör zu Anna, falls du es schaffst und tu nicht nur so, wie in der vierten Klasse als du beinah si…si…", Balkan wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt und wich zurück an die Wand. „Was wolltest du mir sagen?", wollte Anna wissen: „Ist ja typisch Mann, erst heiß machen und dann doch nichts tun." „Anna i…lau…lauf.", Balkan erkletterte wie durch magische Hand die Wand. „Oh Ferdammt…Balkan du willst doch nicht sagen, dass du diese hässliche Kuh bist.", Annas Augen wurden feucht. „Nein…also doch schon aber das war nicht das was ich dir sagen wollte…", er wurde wieder von Krämpfen durchgeschüttelt: „…ach und Anna…"

„Ja?", sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„…Verdammt schreibt man mit V. Du solltest was gegen deine Grammatikschwäche tun.", dann zog er sich wortwörtlich die Haut von den Knochen. Darunter war das weiß/schwarze Fell einer Werkuh zu sehen.

„Aber Balkan. Du weißt doch, dass ich die fünfte Klasse nicht geschafft habe.", Anna begann zu weinen. „Anna!", rief in dem Moment jemand und sie sah Carl und Van Blödsinn auf sie zu rennen. Van Blödsinn schoss auf die Werkuh, die aus dem Fenster floh und auf dem Balkon ausrutschte und übers Geländer fiel. Während Carl sich auf Anna warf und dabei: „Runter!", brüllte und seine Hände zufällig auf ihren Vorteilen landeten. „Ich muss diese Werkuh verfolgen.", rief VB und rannte los. „Hey Van Blödsinn…", doch Carl unterbrach sie: „Du brauchst Silber Kugeln."

„Haben wir so was?", wollte VB wissen. „Nein.", entgegnete Carl.

„Oh.", er stoppte und man sah wie seine Motivation sank: „Was haben wir dann?"

„Einen silbernen Dildo.", Carl warf das Gerät zu VB, während Anna ihm auf den Kopf schlug und laut: „Beachtet mich!", schrie.

VB schlich durch die Gassen von dem kleinen Dorf, vorbei an Bordellen und Kneipen. Wie gerne würde er jetzt selbst in so einer schmuddeligen Bar sitzen, die den Titel _Herbert Uhse_ trug. So viel Van Blödsinn wusste war Herbert der Bruder von Beate Uhse und die hatte so ein schicken Laden eröffnet, wo man tolle Sachen in schwarz kaufen konnte. VB hätte gerne so was, doch leider war er knapp bei Kasse. Doch sowohl das kleine Schwarze, als auch der Klubbesuch würden Wunschträume bleiben, denn zu erst musste er die Werkuh fangen. „Mieser scheiß Job.", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme von links und sah den Grabschänder, wie er gerade ein Loch ausgrub. „Was ist los?", wollte VB wissen. „Na ja. Eine Schießerei in dem Bordell…schon wieder haufenweise Tote, die ich in ein Massengrab schmeißen soll und das dann zu buddeln muss. Wissen sie eigentlich wie schwer das ist?"

„Nein das weiß ich nicht. Aber haben sie denn keine Angst vor der Werkuh?", fragte Van Blödsinn den Mann. „Nein. Ich hab erst gestern mein Schutzgeld gezahlt.", entgegnete der Grabschänder trocken: „Aber das bekomm ich ja bald zurück.", er holte mit einer Schaufel aus, als Van Blödsinn sich umsah, doch er verfehlte, denn VB machte einen Schritt nach links und duckte sich nach einer glitzernden Münze. Plötzlich sprang die Werkuh vor und erwischte den Grabschänder. „Hey. Ein griechischer Euro. Den hab ich noch nicht.", stellte der Monsterschläger fest. Dann sah er die Werkuh und schoss, doch die heranlaufende Anna hielt ihn auf: „Nein."

VB holte aus und schlug ihr noch eine runter: „Was sollte das? Drück nicht so auf mein Handgelenk, das ist empfindlich." „Tschuldigung. Aber mein Bruder darf nicht sterben.", schrie Anna und rieb sich die schmerzende Wange. „Hä? Ich dachte der sei tot?"

„Und ich dachte sie wüssten das er mein Bruder ist?!", beide waren sehr verwirrt.

„Nein das wusste ich nicht…hätten sie das nicht früher sagen können?", Van Blödsinn stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte: „Dann hätte ich ihn schon viel früher gekillt." „Warum?", wollte Anna wissen. „Na ja. Ich kann ihn nicht leiden, er hat mich in der sechsten Klasse immer geärgert."

„Aber dann wäre ich Mutterseelenallein auf dieser Welt.", Anna kamen wieder die Tränen. „Versuch das mal zehn Mal hintereinander zu sagen.", stellte er fest: „Dann suchen wir eben deinen Bruder."

KAPITEL ACHT, ACHT, ACHT, ACHT…g

(wo wohl???)

Dr. Acula stand in seinem Labor. Bald würde es fertig sein. Seine Maschine…er hatte sie Mixer getauft. Und die Talente dieser Maschine waren, dass sie innerhalb von kürzester Zeit alles kurz und klein säbeln konnte. Sehr praktisch, wenn man sich einen Bananenshake machen wollte. Dummerweise erweckte es als Nebeneffekt all die kleinen Kinder, die Dr. Acula durch einen einzigen Fehltritt bekommen hatte. Er hatte sie alle verschweißt und in Eier gepackt, damit er nicht den Unterhalt zahlen musste. Sein Glück war, dass diese Dinger sich besaufen und dann platzten. Deswegen war sein Plan perfekt. Er könnte so viele Shakes machen und diese dann zu Spottpreisen verkaufen und all die Konkurrenz ausschalten.

Sein Plan war perfekt, er war böse. Dummerweise unterbat die Konkurrenz seine Preise meistens, deswegen wollte er sie auch töten. Diese verdammte Wahllos Familie mit ihrer _Wahllos GmbH_…wenn er schon an den Werbeslogan dachte musste er kotzen: _Shake it, Shake it, yeah, yeah Shake it mit Wahllos Shakes…_Dr. Acula war sauer und deswegen hatte er auch die Werkuh geschickt, die Anna töten sollte. Und jetzt kam sie wieder zurück. Und da sich gerade die Wolken vor den Mond schoben, verwandelte sich die Kuh in Balkan: „Graf!" „Was ist?", er zerrte den Willenlosen Mann mit Magie hinter sich her. „Ich war bei Anna…lassen sie sie bitte in Frieden, sie tut ihnen sicherlich nix.", flehte Balkan um das Leben seiner Schwester. Acula dachte kurz nach: „Und warum sollte ich sie leben lassen? Was springt für mich dabei raus?"

„Na ja sie wird bestimmt ihre neue Vampirbraut.", schlug Balkan vor. „Ach…weißt du 1. Will ich keine Neue. Und 2. Müsste ich sie dann ja töten.", Dr. Acula hielt vor einer Maschine, auf der ein Toter lag, der überzogen war von einer Teigkruste: „ Ach Mist. Jetzt ist meine „Bohrinsel im Schlafrock" verbrannt…wer hat das klingeln der Eieruhr nicht gehört?" Die Zwergies sahen sich scheinheilig um und taten so, als würden sie alle arbeiten. „Na egal. Dann mach ich mir eben einen Balkan im Schlafrock…passt schon. Holt den Riesenteig." Balkan blickte geschockt zu dem Grafen: „Sie Unmensch…haben sie denn kein Gewissen?"

„Nein?"

„Warum?!", wollte der junge Mann wissen.

„Schwarzmarkt!", antwortete der Doc knapp. Balkan nickte: „Aye…der ist wirklich gut nicht?!" „Ja das hab ich auch bemerkt…es ist schade dich töten zu müssen, du bist seeehr amüsant."

„Dann lassen sie mich doch leben!", Balkan schien Hoffnungen zu entwickeln. Dr. Acula überlegte wieder: „Nein. Dann würde alles keinen Sinn mehr ergeben."

„Sinn?"

„Ja…aber da der Film eh sinnlos ist, wäre das theoretisch egal…aber ich hab Hunger.", Dr. Acula wand sich um: „Wo bleibt der verdammte Teig?"

Okay und auch hier mach ich mal wieder Schluss…


	5. Die Sieben Zwerge und endlich Sex

Hey Leute…viel Spaß beim Lesen…

KAPITEL NOIN

Pflanzdichfortnien (unsere Helden machen sich auf den Weg zu Dr. Aculas Schloss auch _Scary Castle _genannt und bekannt als Attraktion im Warner Brothers Movie World.)

Jetzt schritten Anna und Van Blödsinn durch den Wald von Pflanzdichfortnien. Die Werkuh war hier lang geflohen.

„Woher weist du eigentlich, wohin die Werkuh geflohen ist?", wollte Anna wissen. VB sah sie kurz an und blickte dann wieder auf den matschigen Boden. „Kannst du sie riechen?", wollte die Zigeunerin weiter wissen. VB war angenervt, warum war sie nur so neugierig? „Nein.", entgegnete er: „Ich folge diesen Pfeilen auf dem Boden. Die hat die Werkuh bestimmt dahin gemalt um uns ein Zeichen zu geben."

„Ähem…Van Blödsinn.", Anna tippte ihm auf die Schulter: „Die sind von der gestrigen Schnitzeljagd…und wenn wir denen weiter folgen, kommen wir wieder beim Dorf raus."

„Oh.", Van Blödsinn stoppte: „Das ist natürlich logisch…also folgen wir eben diesem Schild."

„Was da?"

„Das da!", er deutete auf ein Schild was in den Wald deutete. _Dr. Aculas geheimes Labor zur geheimen Saftproduktion Noch 2,5 Kilometer. _

„Das hab ich schon vorgeschlagen, als wir zum ersten Mal hier vorbeigekommen sind.", Anna stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. „Ja aber ich wollte erst mal das Gebiet abchecken.", versuchte VB sich zu retten. Noch immer musste er ja den Harten markieren. „Ganze vier Mal?!", Anna kniff die Augen zusammen. „Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste.", wand der Monsterschläger ein: „Das sagte meine Oma immer gesagt. Ach und kneif nicht so die Augen zusammen, du siehst aus wie meine Uroma."

„Bö!", entfuhr es Anna. Aber sie beruhigte sich: „Also los gehen wir." Van Blödsinn nickte und sie schritten in den Wald hinein. Plötzlich entdeckte VB etwas an einem Baum und berührte es. Dann schreckte er zurück: „Igitt, Pferdekot."

„Das ist hier überall.", stellte Anna fest. „Tschuldigung. Das war mein Kadapult.", ein Zwerg, der einwenig an einen Zwerg erinnerte, erschien unterm Baum. „Oh ein Hufeisen.", VB duckte sich.

„Tun sie das besa nich.", meinte der Zwerg und trat zur Seite. „Das klemmt da irgendwo fest.", stellte VB fest, der es nicht hochgehoben bekam. Und dann zog er fester dran. Ein _Klack_ ertönte und im nächsten Moment flogen ein Haufen Pferdeäpfel heran und trafen VB und Anna. Ein anderer Zwerg, der ebenfalls sehr zwergig war, kam an den angewiderten Leuten vorbei: „Ihr seht ja aus wie Schweine. Und eingesaut habt ihr euch auch noch."

Dann waren sie wieder alleine und Anna begann damit sich die Pferdeäpfel aus den Haaren zu fischen, während sie weitergingen: „Ich meine. Dr. Acula hat meine Familie getötet, aber was ist dein Motiv?", wollte Anna wissen und warf noch einen Pferdeapfel zu Boden. „Er hat mir die Unschuld geraubt.", antwortete Van Blödsinn einwenig zögernd.

„Wirklich?"

„Nein nicht wirklich, aber der bescheuerte Text verlangt es.", Van Blödsinn hielt ein Buch in der Hand. „Ich will ja nichts sagen.", begann Anna: „Aber _das _ist mein Text."

„Wirklich?", jetzt war Van Blödsinn total perplex.

„Nein auch nicht. Aber hat der Rest unserer Texte einen Sinn?", Anna ging einen Schritt schneller. VB überlegte angestrengt: „Nein. Nicht!", dann fing er sich einen vernichtenden Blick von Anna ein: „Ach, das war auch eine ramponierte Frage?"

Und endlich erreichten sie das Schloss. „Das versteh ich nicht…", Anna deutete in den hellerleuchteten Innenhof und auf die Fenster: „…das Haus müsste leer sein. Der Besitzer ist vor einem Jahr zerrissen."

„Das seh ich nicht so.", VB zeigte auf ein weiteres Schild.

_Städtischer Dorfpuff._

„Ach und du hast Test übersprungen."

„Ich weiß.", meinte Anna und sie schien sich unwohl zu fühlen: „Aber ich hasse den Text. Ich hab ihn schon im Original nicht leiden können."

Sie traten in den Innenhof und sahen sich um. Eine Frauenstimme ertönte: „Ey nee ne, muss doch nicht sein oder? Lasst wenigstens das Gebäude stehen, wenn ihr mir schon die Mühle genommen habt."

Die beiden Menschen im Hof reagierten nicht darauf und schritten ins Innere. Plötzlich zog Anna ihn zu sich und drückte seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Brüste. Eine Gruppe Zwergies kam an ihnen vorbei und würdigte sie keines Blickes. Dann ließ Anna los.

„Bäh, was soll das?"

„Das ist ein Puff, niemand wundert sich wenn hier irgendwer rummacht. Aber wenn jemand mit einer _Tod den Zwergies_ Jacke und einigen Waffen rumrennt…das ist verdächtig.", erklärte Anna.

„Okay.", VB sah sich um: „Suchen wir deinen Bruder."

Dr. Acula stand immer noch in seinem Zimmer und wartete auf sein „Balkan im Schlafrock". Doch er wollte einfach nicht fertig werden. Währenddessen schmissen die Zwergies den Mixer an und schoben die Bananen hinein. Bald würden seine Babys erwachen.

Sie erreichten einen anderen Raum. Und hielten inne.

Überall hingen riesige, Hodenförmige Eier rum. „Was ist das?", Anna war erstaunt. Van Blödsinn schob zwei Eier auseinander und betrat dieses Labyrinth aus glitschigen Eiern: „Ich würde mal sagen Nachwuchs."

„Nachwuchs?"

„Na ja, ein Mann, drei Frauen, vierhundert Jahre.", Van Blödsinn ging weiter, während Anna ihm folgte.

„Aber Dr. Acula ist schwul.", gestand Anna. VB hielt inne. Das war natürlich was anderes. Das gab allem ein neues Bild: „Na dann sind das eben Ostereier." „Willst du nicht nachgucken?", fragte Anna: „und den Helden spielen?" „Und mir die Hände schleimig machen? Nein danke!" Ein Stromstoß lief durch die Eier und Annas Haare wurden elektrisiert und stellten sich in neunzig Grad Winkeln ab. Schnell zog sie eine Flasche Haarspray und begann zu arbeiten. Ein weiterer Stromstoß machte ihre Arbeit zunichte und die Eier platzten auf.

Eklige, Fledermausartige Kreaturen kamen hervor und flogen los. VB schrie auf und zog die Schrotflinte und schoss wild in alle Richtungen. Und dann erschien Dr. Acula auf dem Balkon mit seinen Bräuten: „Los bringt sie ins Dorf. Sie sollen sich besaufen.", hörte VB den Grafen rufen. Dann sprangen seine Bräute über die Brüstung.

Melona klatschte auf dem Boden, während Allergia sich in die Lüfte hob und losflog. Melona kroch hinterher. Dann sah Dr. Acula zu Van Blödsinn: „Hör auf Löcher in meine Kinder zu ballern." „Ach endlich hab ich deine Aufmerksamkeit. Hat aber gedauert, bist wohl schwerhörig, was? Ich mein ja nur fünfzehn Schuss nicht zu hören, dass ist peinlich." Acula schrie und sprang ebenfalls über die Brüstung.

Jetzt wurde es ernst.

KAPITEL ZEHN

(Ein Mensch hat zehn Zehen…g)

Carl saß über einigen Büchern und forschte nach Dr. Aculas Vergangenheit. Doch er hatte nichts gefunden, was ihnen auch nur bedingt helfen würde. Er wusste nun, dass Dr. Acula die Cosmopolitan las, dass seine Lieblingsspeise Sachen im Schlafrock waren und dass er Besitzer einer Saftfabrik war. Und das sein großes Ziel die Vernichtung und Errichtung eines eigenen Imperiums an Saftfabriken waren. Er war nicht wie all die anderen Bösen, er wollte nicht die Weltherrschaft, nein viel schlimmer…er wollte die Saftherrschaft. Und das alles hatte Carl aus älteren Bravo-Zeitschriften erfahren. Eigentlich hatte er sie sich gekauft, weil dort ein Poster von _Shakira_ drin war, doch dann war er über einen Artikel über Dr. Acula gestolpert (wörtlich zu nehmen, denn als Carl das Poster aus dem Heft gerissen hatte, hatte er die BRAVO auf den Boden geworfen). Dann war er gegangen um sich was Saft zu holen und zu urinieren und zu onanieren.

Dr. Acula war hier wie ein Star, wenn in Rom über den Kardinal geschrieben wurde, der letzte Artikel hatte _Werde wie der Kardi-Man, zehn Schritte zum Erfolg_ geheißen, so wurde hier über den Doc geschrieben. Und er hatte sogar Groupies. Meistens Homosexuelle die kein coming out wagten und es so verdeutlichten.

Jedenfalls hatte Carl sich nach vier Minuten recherchier Arbeit den Kamasutra gepackt und hatte dort geblättert. In dem Drehbuch stand doch, dass er hier in Pflanzdichfortnien eine Frau tackern durfte, aber noch war nichts geschehen. Er hoffte doch, dass er diese Anna abbekam, die war nämlich ein ziemlich heißer Feger.

Das Geräusch von flatternden Flügeln ließ ihn aufblicken. Er sah einen Haufen klitzekleiner Dr. Acula Miniaturen auf das Dorf zu fliegen. Einige klatschten gegen die Scheiben und rutschten daran hinab: „Ach du heilige, verfickte, durch die Scheiße gezogene…", Carl stoppte, da er keine Ahnung hatte wie der Fluch weiterging, den ihn Van Blödsinns Oma gelehrt hatte. Dann murmelte er: „…na Scheiße eben!"

Van Blödsinns Oma war eine Heldin und sie nannte sich selbst _Tinitus-Girl_. Da sie das pfeifen in ihrem Ohr mit einem Trichter nach außen verfrachtete und somit ihre Gegner taub machte.

Ja, Carl mochte sie. Und was hätte sie in so einer Situation getan? Wahrscheinlich wäre sie zu ihrem Tinitus-Mobil gerannt und wäre dann mit 10 Km/h zur Hilfe geeilt. Doch Carl hatte keinen Wagen.

Also rannte er hinaus und sah, wie die Vampirbabys sich über die Dorfbewohner hermachten. „Help mir!", schrie eine Frau. Carl griff nach dem Eimer, den ein Mann als Schild benutzte und holte aus. Der Mann, der seines Schildes beraubt worden war, wurde von den Vamps gepackt und getötet. „Holde Maid in Not…", er zielte nach dem Baby: „…Vampir Tot!" Er warf den Eimer, doch dummerweise flog der Eimer an dem Gegner vorbei und traf eine alte Frau am Kopf, die daraufhin in den Dorfbrunnen fiel.

Und plötzlich platzte das Vampirbaby einfach so. Carl war erstaunt? Hatte er gezaubert? Er versuchte es noch mal: „Holde Maid in Not, Vampir Tot!" Dabei zielte er mit beiden Händen nach einem Baby. Und tatsächlich platzte dieses. Und seine Geschwister taten es ihm gleich. Was Carl nicht wissen konnte war, dass er keinerlei Kräfte hatte und dass die Vampire nur platzten, weil sie total besoffen waren. Melona und Allergia erschienen in der Luft. „Holde Maid in Not, Vampir Tot.", Carl zielte nach den beiden Frauen, doch es geschah nichts. „Hätte ich jetzt bloß ein Äther.", fluchte er. „Genau, wie der Meister es wollte.", schrie Allergia und flog davon. Carl hatte das Dorf gerettet, dass einzige Problem war nur, dass er zwar das Dorf gerettet hatte, aber dafür die Dorfbewohner nicht. Nur die eine Frau lebte noch. Und sie kam in dem Moment auf ihn zu: „How kann I danken you?"

„Hmm…", Carl überlegte. Jetzt konnte er wahr machen, was in dem Drehbuch stand: „…ich wüsste was!" „Shall ich do dir a blowjob?", wollte die Frau wissen. Carl nickte zufrieden. „But bist you nicht a Mönch?"

„Schon klar, aber Scheiß auf das Zölibat. Ich hab schon vierzehn Jahre keine Frau gehabt.", entgegnete Carl schnippisch. „Okay.", dann verließen sie beide den Marktplatz und machten sich au zu ihrem _job._

Okay so viel für heute…ich schreib sicher weiter…keine Panik!!!


	6. Flucht vom Schloss und Mühlenkrach

Alles einsteigen Leute, ne neue Runde, ne neue Wahnsinnsfahrt…

KAPTEL ELFEN

(Fortsetzung nach einer sinnlosen Ausblende, nach einer sinnlosen Szene, von einem von viel sinnloseren Kampf)

Dr. Acula schritt durch die große Halle des Schlosses. Irgendwo war hier dieser Van Blödsinn. Er kannte ihn von irgendwoher. Nur fiel ihm das nicht ein. Aber er würde sich wieder daran erinnern.

„Weißt du was mich seeehr erstaunt?", er bekam keine Antwort: „Wenn ich mich normalerweise einem Menschen nähere, dann beginnt sein Herz vor Geilheit zu rasen.", er klatschte einen Rhythmus in seine Hände, den keiner außer ihm kannte. Er hatte ihn bei einem Jungen gelernt, er hieß Ashraf und war letzten Monat von einer Kutsche überfahren worden. Er wusste nicht woher diese Kutsche kam, hatte er ironischer Weise bei dem Verhör gesagt. Dieser Junge hatte seine Saftfabrik zerstören wollen.

„Umso mehr erstaunt es mich, dass deins vor Geilheit nur so überläuft.", er begann noch schneller zu klatschen: „Also, weißt du das ich daran den Charakter eines Mannes lesen kann und was seine Hobbys sind, sein Lieblingsfach in der Schule und all so einen Schwachsinn…"

Im nächsten Moment sprang Van Blödsinn von der Empore herab und trieb einen silbernen Dildo in Aculas Herz. Der Vampir röchelte, doch dann fing er sich: „Hallo Haribo!" Der Monsterschläger sah ihn geschockt an.

Woher kannte dieser seinen Namen?

Aber jetzt war keine Zeit für so was, denn Acula schien ihn zu kennen, nur woher? Von der letzten Raveparty…klar, damals war Van Blödsinn noch Student an der _UC Vatakian_ gewesen. Er hatte Chemie im dritten Semester studiert und war gut gewesen, doch dann hatte der den Doc kennen gelernt. Und das war so ziemlich sein Untergang gewesen. Damals war er dann in den falschen Kreisen gelandet. „Ist das dein silberner Dildo?", wollte der Doc wissen. Van Blödsinn zuckte mit den Schultern: „Nein. Der gehört Anna."

Dr. Acula zog den Dildo wieder hinaus und warf ihn weg: „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an mich?"

„Doch!"

„Dann erlaube mir, mich noch mal vorzustellen…", Dr. Acula schien ihn nicht zu hören. „hey, Typ. Hast du was nicht gepeilt? Ich kenn dich?", Van Blödsinn winkte mit der Hand, die noch immer in die Fäustlinge seiner Oma eingehüllt waren. „Oh.", der Doc stoppte: „Na dann, was sind meine Hobbys?"

„Saufen, Rad fahren, Lesen"

„Hmm…mein voller Name?"

„Dieter Vlad Oswald Moritz Peter Agulio."

„Oh. Hmm…mein Lieblingsessen?"

„Spagetti mit Pesto!"

„Mein Lieblingsfilm?"

„Vom Winde verweht.", Van Blödsinn erinnerte sich noch an alle Details. „Ach Mist, du kennst mich ja wirklich!", er stoppte: „Aber darf ich erwähnen…"

„Nein.", konterte der Monsterschläger.

„…das…", Dr. Acula gab nicht nach. Doch er hatte mit Worten keine Chance: „Nein, verdammt noch mal halt die Klappe.", VB zog einen Kruzifix und hielt ihn ihm hin. Dieser nahm ihn und schrie: „Arrgh…", die Hand brannte lichterloh: „…au, verdammt Scheiße heißer Gegenstand. Warum stand in meinem Vertrag nichts darüber?", er begann zu wimmern. Währenddessen stürmte Van Blödsinn davon zu einem kleinen Aufzug in der Ecke. Dort waren zwei Seile. Wenn er das richtige erwischte, würde er hinaufgetragen werden, wenn nicht, dann würde er hinab fallen. Also warf er schnell eine Münze. Kopf, also nahm er das linke Seil. Und schwups, landete er mit dem Aufzug im Keller: „Ach Scheiße!"

Dann eilte er die Stufen hinauf wieder ganz nach oben.

Unterdessen rannte Anna wie wild durch die Flure des Schlosses und verrannte sich nicht nur einmal. Es war eben ein verdammtes Labyrinth. Und alles sah gleich aus. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht merken in welchem der vier Zimmer sie gewesen war. Nur noch eins fehlte ihr. Und sie fand es endlich. Dort stand eine riesige Apparatur in der Mitte, die zu einem kleinen, sich drehenden Trichter führte, der Bananen pürierte. Dr. Aculas neue Saftgeheimwaffe. Wenn sie schon mal hier war. Sie ging drauf zu und trat einmal dagegen, so dass es umfiel. Einer der Zwergies begann im Kreis zu rennen und brüllte: „Panik, Panik. Sie hat ihn umgeschmissen, was soll ich tun, wir sind verloren." Von allen Seiten kamen weitere dieser Diener heran und umzingelten sie. Anna trat auf die Köpfe der Feinde und erreichte ein Seil, das sie hinauf kletterte.

Oben angekommen sah sie Balkan in einer Teigrolle, die langsam gegrillt wurde. Sie brach diese auf und sah in das Gesicht ihres Bruders: „Ich hol dich hier raus."

„Ja tu das."

„Aber, Moment, bist du nicht eine Werkuh? Nein, dann bleib lieber wo du bist.", entgegnete Anna.

„Aber Dr. Acula hat ein Gegenmittel.", meinte Balkan. „Ach papperlapapp…du glaubst doch nicht an die Geschichten, die alte Penner ihren Kindern erzählten, damit diese keine Angst mehr vor der Werkuh haben.", konterte Anna.

Dann begann er sich wieder zu verwandeln. Van Blödsinn rannte plötzlich heran: „Komm. Weg hier. Die Zwergies sind böse, weil irgend so ein Idiot ihren Mixer umgeschmissen hat." Sie rannten über den Turm und Van Helsing zog einen Enterhaken. „Was soll das?", wollte Anna wissen.

„Was wohl, ich schieß von hier aus zielgenau in diesen kleinen Baum am Rande des Horizontes. Dann schwingen wir uns über die viel zu tiefe Schlucht.", erklärte Van Blödsinn.

„Aber denkst du, dass wir das schaffen?", wollte Anna wissen. „Na ja, dies ist ein ziemlich sinnloser Film, also geht das wohl oder übel.", VB schoss.

Und er traf sogar. Dann schwangen sie über den Abgrund. Die Werkuh befreite sich und sprang hinterher…

Und das Seil riss.

„Scheiße! Ich dachte das sei Werkuhsicher!", sie schwangen über den Abgrund und knallten voll vor einen Baum.

KAPITEL ZWOLF

(Wie Wolf nur eben mit Z, Zwolf, lach, Zwolf, tolles Wort…)

Langsam kam VB wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sein Werkuhsicheres Seil hatte nicht gehalten und sie waren in vollem Karacho vor einen Baum gebumst. Anna erhob sich auch langsam: „Wow, so hart wurde ich noch nie rangenommen." Sie strich sich den Schnee aus den Haaren und kam torkelnd auf die Beine: „Na super. Jetzt ist mir auch noch ein Absatz abgebrochen.", sie warf Van Blödsinn einen tödlichen Blick zu: „Alles deine Schuld."

„Meine?", VB sah sie erschrocken an: „Also wirklich. Ein abgebrochener Absatz ist bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie ein riesiger Dorn im Arsch.", er zog besagtes Stück hinaus und warf es davon.

„Nein warte. Das war mein Absatz.", Anna wollte hinterher rennen, doch sie überschlug sich und knallte wieder im Schnee. Der Absatz machte sich unterdessen auf den Weg die Schlucht hinab. Dort plumpste er ins Wasser. „Ruhe in Frieden.", murmelte Anna: „Mögest du einen anderen Schuh glücklich machen, der keinen passenden Absatz hat."

„Gehen wir weiter.", schlug Van Blödsinn vor. Anna nickte und sah sich um. Noch immer schien der Vollmond hell am Himmel, also war es noch Nacht. Sie war froh, dass es den Mond gab, denn sonst würde sie viele Batterien brauchen, um ihre Taschenlampe zu betreiben. Dann würde nichts mehr für ihren _Massagestab_ bleiben.

„Lass uns zu diesem düsteren, verbrannten Gebäude gehen, was volle Kanne nach Ärger stinkt.", Van Blödsinn stampfte los.

„Von mir aus. Ich bin Masoterroristin.", murmelte Anna. „Du meinst wohl Masochistin, oder?", versuchte VB sie zu verbessern.

„Nein, nein. Ich hab dieses Mal ausnahmsweise Recht. Wir Masoterroristen sind dafür bekannt in düstere Gebäude zu gehen und dort durch den Boden zu brechen.", erklärte Anna.

Sie erreichten das Gebäude und betraten es. Es war verbrannt und eingestürzt.

„Sieht aus wie eine Mühle.", Anna stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. „Woran siehst du das?", VB war sehr erstaunt darüber.

„Ist wohl nicht schwer, wenn hier überall Mühle steht.", das tat es tatsächlich.

„Was ist das?", VB sah sich die Flaschen an, die überall herumstanden. Die Flüssigkeit darin war grün: „Hey. Das ist bestimmt _Blendamed Mundwasser._", er nahm einen tiefen Schluck und spuckte es wieder aus: „Bäh. Das Verfallsdatum ist aber auch schon seit einiger Zeit abgelaufen."

„Das ist Abstinenz.", Anna nahm ihm die Flasche ab: „Wenn du es direkt runterschluckst, dann ist es erträglich.", sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck und wollte es auch ausspucken, doch sie schluckte mutig runter. Dann verzog sie das Gesicht: „Na gut. Es ist doch Mundwasser. Und es schmeckt eklig."

Regen prasselte von oben herab und benässte alles. Anna griff nach Van Blödsinns Hut und zog ihn sich selbst an. Dieser stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüfte und meinte: „Bö! Das geht ja wohl voll nicht. Und was ist mit mir. Gib das her!", er zog daran, doch Anna hielt den Hut fest.

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein! Nimm dir deinen eigenen Hut."

„Das ist ja wohl meiner."

„Nicht meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehr!", im nächsten Moment brach der Boden unter ihnen ein und sie stürzten in die Tiefe.

Das war mein sechster Teil von Van Blödsinn…


	7. Das Bild danach und Schönheitswünsche

Und wieder auf in die Schlacht…also ihr wisst ja, dass die Charaktere im Original immer noch nicht mir sind…

KAPITEL DREIZEHN

(Null Zehn, Drei Zehn)

Carl erwachte zufrieden aus seinem Schlaf. Es war der nächste Morgen und die Sonne schien durch die Scheiben auf ihn. Er streckte sich, kratzte seine Weichteile für einige Minuten und sah sich verträumt um.

Wo war er? Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an alles. Er hatte gestern Abend Todesmutig das Dorf gegen die Vampirsprösslinge verteidigt und hatte es sogar geschafft. Ja, er war ein Superheld.

Und dann war da noch diese Frau, die neben ihm auf der Couch lag. Er hatte gestern Abend mit ihr noch eine Runde derbe rumgemacht. Ja, die Nachbarin hätte wahrscheinlich geschrieen und getobt, läge sie jetzt nicht verwesend im Brunnen. Carl blickte aus dem Fenster. Dort war der Brunnen und auf dem Schild stand immer noch, man solle keine Annas einwerfen. Außerdem stand da jetzt mit Edding drunter: _Und alte Weiber auch nicht. _

Dann sah er wieder ins Zimmer hinein. Durchquerte den Raum und lehnte sich an die Wand. Sein Blick wanderte über die verzierte Wand und blieb an einer nackten Frau hängen. Daneben war noch ein nackter Mann, dessen Glied erigiert war. Er ging auf die Frau zu und berührte den Busen. Die beiden Apfelgroßen Rundungen fuhren in die Wand hinein und eine Faust schoss ihm entgegen. Es war ein Boxhandschuh an einer Sprungfeder, der ihn im Gesicht traf. Carl torkelte, bekam das Glied zu fassen und fiel, wobei er dieses umlegte. Er stellte fest, dass es ein Hebel sein musste. Der Mann drehte sich herum und vor ihm hing nun ein Bild. Es zeigte zwei Menschen mit Schwertern, die sich gegenüberstanden. Daneben stand etwas auf einer Sprache die Carl noch nicht so gut beherrschte. Sie nannte sich Englisch. Wirklich eine schwere Sprache.

Also begann er zu lesen: „Selbst der reinste und holdeste Mann kann, wenn der Mond hell scheint und das Kuhgras blüht, zur Werkuh werden. Oder er wird vom Blutdurst gepackt und erhebt sich in die Lüfte.", er runzelte die Stirn: „hey, was soll dieses Kauderwelsch? Denkt ihr etwa in dieses Film spielen wirklich talentierte Schauspieler mit? Ich weiß doch grad mal, wie man auf einem Pferd sitzt und Orks abschlachtet." Dann lass er noch ein Stück weiter und fand dann, was er gesucht hatte. Ein verweis auf die andere Seite. Dort stand derselbe Spruch noch mal, doch jetzt verstand Carl wenigstens was er bedeutete: „Wenn so krass korrekt ein Kerl wird gebeißt von so blödes, olles Scheißkuh, dann wird er so was. Und wenn wird gebeißt von so blödes Vampir, wird voll korrekt zu so Wesen mit Flügeln und Klauen." Carl nickte zustimmend: „Wohl wahr, wohl wahr."

Und im nächsten Moment bewegte sich das Bild vor seinen Augen. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er da sah.

Die beiden Kerle rissen sich die Klamotten vom Leib und tanzten nackte im Kreis. Gruselige Vorstellung.

Carl schrie und warf sie hinter die Couch. Doch er verschätzte sich und landete auf der Couch, die daraufhin zusammen brach.

KAPITEL FIERVERZEHREN

(ja, ja, das Kapitel vorhin war ziemlich kurz…aber hey, schreibt ihr doch eine vernünftige Verarsche mit einem Kapitel über mehr als zwei Seiten! Jeder der es schafft kriegt gar nichts von mir…na ja, vielleicht ein Lob oder so was ähnliches, wenn seine Satire tolles Wort, hab ich im Deutschunterricht gelernt gut ist…)

Mit brummendem Kopf erwachte Anna Wahllos in der Ruine unter der Mühle. Sie griff sich an den schmerzenden Kopf und meinte unzufrieden: „Oh Gott!"

Von Van Blödsinn war keine Spur zu sehen, genauso war auch sein Hut verschwunden. Das machte Anna wütend und sie richtete sich auf und brummte wieder was. VB kam plötzlich von der Seite herangerannt und hielt ihr den Mund zu: „Tscht! Hier ist irgendwas in dieser Höhle." Anna blickte sich um. Tatsächlich schien hier was zu leben.

Dann ließ Van Blödsinn sie endlich los und schritt an dem kleinen See vorbei hinauf zu einer Böschung: „Er hat Schuhgröße Sechsundsechzig. Frisst Fleisch.", Anna unterbrach ihn kurz: „Ähem…Van Blödsinn, das sind abgekaute Löwenzahnstängel. Der Kerl hier ist Vegetarier."

„Woher weißt du, das es ein Kerl ist?", VB war leicht erstaunt außerdem klaute sie ihm seinen Text. Anna deutete unterdessen schweigend auf den Stapel voller alter Play Boys!

Van Blödsinn nickte ihr knapp zu: „Okay, was auch immer es ist, es scheint einen guten Geschmack zu haben.", er hob rosa farbige Pomps in die Höhe: „Und er hat Körbchengröße 88 Doppel Z!"

„Van Blödsinn ich will dich ja nicht unterbrechen, aber solltest du dich nicht vielleicht der Fährtenlesung widmen, anstatt den Kleiderschrank der ehemaligen Nutten zu durchsuchen, die hier mal gewohnt hatten.", Anna legte den Kopf schräg und sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

VB sah sie verdutzt an, warf dann den BH zu Boden, bevor er noch auf Ideen kam ihn anzuprobieren: „Ja…richtig. Ich wollte doch nur zeigen, wie genau man es nicht macht." Anna nickte mit zusammengezogenen Brauen und blickte sich in der Höhle um. Es war nicht unbedingt der Ort an dem jemand leben würde, die Anna kannte. Aber Anna kannte sowieso ziemlich wenige Leute. Dann sah sie etwas, dass sich hinter VB im Schatten bewegte. Oder war das nur eine Sinnestäuschung?

Sie würde sich später darüber Gedanken machen.

„Na ja. Okay, wo war ich stehen geblieben?", VB sah sie fragend an. „Ich wollte zeigen bla, bla…", rezitierte Anna.

Van Blödsinn schnippte mit dem Finger: „Ja richtig. Also, hier lebt etwas und es sieht aus wie…wie…", VB erstarrte Regelrecht zu Stein. Anna winkte mit der Hand vor seinen Augen: „Wie?"

„…Helge Schneider!", brüllte VB und machte einen Satz zurück. „Und woher weißt du das?", sie hielt kurz inne: „Wenn du jetzt sagst, dass er hinter mir steht, dann schrei ich."

Van Blödsinn starrte an ihr vorbei.

„Was ist?"

„Ich sollte doch nicht sagen, dass er hinter dir steht oder?"

„Also tut er es!"

Van Blödsinn nickte. „Na dann sag es doch.", Anna fuhr herum und blickte in das Gesicht von einem Monster: „Oh Gott!"

Es war das Krankenstein Monster, oder auch Krankensteins Monster genannt. Aber in Fachkreisen nannte man es nur, das Krankenstein Monster.

Jedenfalls stand es direkt hinter ihr und brüllte sie an. Anna brüllte erschrocken zurück, da machte das Monster einen Satz nach hinten.

Es versteckte sich regelrecht vor ihr. Dann stürmte es vor, hieb Anna um und warf Van Blödsinn bei Seite: „Verschwindet von hier!"

VB landete in einer Pfütze und man hörte ihn: „Ach, Mist. Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Den Schmutz krieg ich nie wieder aus dem Mantel. Weißt du wie schwer es ist…", brüllen, dann stockte er, als das Monster mit einem Stein nach ihm warf. Van Blödsinn wich aus, dann zog er ein Blasrohr und sah sich das genauer an.

Wie benutzte man das? Dann nahm er ein Ende in den Mund und blies. Zwei Pfeile schossen hervor, prallten an dem Monster aber ab. „Der hat eine Haut aus Stahl.", rief er Anna zu. „Quatsch. Du hältst es nur falsch rum.", rief sie zurück. Dann wand sich das Monster zu ihr.

„Was willst du?", fragte Anna, als das Monster sich über sie beugte.

Dieser sah sie fragend an: „Was ich will?", er blickte an sich hinab: „Guck mich doch an, was wünsch ich mir wohl?", als keine Antwort kam, brüllte er: „ICH WILL EINE SCHÖNHEITSOP!", dann griff er sich in den Nacken und zog zwei Pfeile hinaus, kurz bevor er umkippte: „Verschwindet von hier.", er röchelte: „Oder besser, tötet mich."

„Lässt sich einrichten.", VB kam heran und zog seine Revolver. „Nein, warte. Vergiss was ich gesagt hab. Ich bin voll auf Droge, nimm nicht alles so ernst.", versuchte das Monster sich zu retten.

„Ach so.", VB senkte die Waffen: „Schade!"

Anna wippte nur mit dem Kopf: „Bist du nicht die Kreatur, die Dr. Aculas Saftfabrik so bauen kann, dass keine Babys mehr erwachen?"

Das Monster nickte knapp.

„Wusste ich es doch. Dr. Acula darf ihn nicht bekommen.", Anna erhob sie wieder und sah dann zu dem Einsturzloch hin. Dort saß die Werkuh und lauschte mit einem großen Trichter am Ohr. „Oh Gott…", sie wurde unterbrochen, von einer lauten Stimme.

„Ja verdammt. Ich bin doch nicht taub!", es war eine Stimme die aus dem Nichts kam. „…er hat uns gesehen, schieß Van Blödsinn."

Der Monsterschläger sah sie an: „Warum?" „Na ja, die Werkuh wird Dr. Acula die Wahrheit sagen.", erklärte Anna.

„Aber wie denn? Die Werkuh spricht doch kein Deutsch!", was in dieser Frau vorging konnte Van Blödsinn nicht verstehen. „Aber Acula spricht Werkühisch."

„Das ist böse!", VB wollte schießen, doch die Kuh war verschwunden.

„Verdammt.", fluchte Anna: „Warum kannst du Grenzdebiler Tölpel nicht einfach das tun, was ich dir sage?"

„Kann ich!"

„Dann schlepp die Kreatur hier raus. Wir müssen sie verstecken."

„Alleine?"

„Alleine!"

Okay…bis bald…


	8. Kutschenterror und Anna Futsch!

Weiter, weiter, weiter, weiter, weiter….

KAPITEL FUNFZEN

(Langsam, aber sicher gehen mir lustige, komische und süße Sprüche aus…Moment…Welpen, dass ist süß…okay…weiter geht's mit unseren Chaoten!)

Mittlerweile waren sie aus der Höhle entkommen. Anna und VB waren geflohen und waren mit einem Aufzug hinauf gefahren. Und VB hatte sich einige Muskeln gezehrt, während er das Monster nach oben geschleppt hatte. Jetzt saß das Monster in einer Kutsche, mit einem Mercedes Stern auf der Vorderen Seite und brüllte. Es hatte Angst vor Anna.

Und Carl hatte Angst vor dem Monster. Denn VB musste ihn hinter sich herschleifen, während er ihn versuchte zu beruhigen: „Was auch immer du tust, starr ihn nicht an. Denn sonst frisst er dich am Stück." Woraufhin Carl sich nur noch mehr wand. Er verstand diesen Mann einfach nicht. Jahre lang war er der, der die Helden einkleidete und ihnen Tipps gab und jetzt, ein einfacher Feigling. Van Blödsinn hatte sich in Carl getäuscht.

Anna ging zu der Mercedeskutsche rüber und öffnete die Tür. Das Monster war verstummt und lass ein Buch, was er wohl gefunden haben musste. Als die Tür aufgerissen wurde schrie Carl wie ein Mädchen auf und verkroch sich hinter VB. Anna seufzte.

„Aber ich starre ihn an, ist das ein Mann, oder ne Maus?", wollte Carl wissen. „Nein, eigentlich ist es eine Frau.", VB sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ungläubigen Augen an: „Natürlich ist es ein Mann. Sieh. Sogar sieben!", er stieg in die Kutsche und deutete auf das Monster, oder eher auf dessen Kopf: „Das ist Helge Schneider.", dann ging er zum Brustkorb: „Dieter Bohlen.", dann einen Arm: „Sven Hannawald.", den anderen: „Hugo Egon Baldas."

Er wollte noch weiter machen, doch Anna zog ihn mit einem Ruck zurück und rief: „Ist okay. Carl hat es schon längst geblickt und sitzt schon lange drin und trinkt Tee mit dem Monster."

„Oh.", VB richtete sich wieder auf und klopfte den Staub von sich ab. Sein Mantel war nun Türkis und der Hut auch, denn er hatte den Schmutz wirklich nicht mehr aus dem Mantel rausbekommen. Schade, denn er liebte diese Farbe. Aber Türkis war auch schick und schimmerte noch dazu im Licht der Sonne. „Steig endlich auf die Kutsche und lass uns mit unserem hinterhältigen Vampire-fallen-jedes-Jahr-drauf-ein-Plan beginnen.", Anna wollte ihn schon hinaufhieven, doch VB überraschte sie und pfiff, woraufhin ein kleiner Wagen angerollt kam, der mit einer Treppe versehen war. Wie bei Flugzeugen.

Nur, dass Flugzeuge eben noch nicht erfunden waren. „Was wenn der Plan.", er machte eine Handbewegung, die man als Gänsefüßchen identifizieren konnte: „Nicht funktioniert."

„Der Plan.", Anna tat es ihm gleich: „Wird schon klappen. Hängt alles von dir.", sie machte das Zeichen noch mal: „ab. Außerdem sind es Pferde mit einem Mercedes Herz, dass sind die besten der Welt."

VB sah sie beleidigt an: „Du bezeichnest mich als ein…", er machte das Zeichen, um seinen Satz zu beenden. „Das war doch deine Idee, mit diesem…", auch sie beendete den Satz mit dieser Geste. „Arrgh.", VB richtete sich ab: „Lassen wir es bleiben und halten uns an den Plan.", Handbewegung: „Mist!"

Dann erreichte der Wagen die Kutsche und Van Blödsinn stolzierte drauf. Dann fuhr er los und Anna winkte ihnen heulend mit einem Taschentuch hinterher. Hoffentlich geschah ihnen nichts. Denn sie entwickelte langsam Gefühle für Van Blödsinn. Nein, nicht solche Gefühle wie ihr Perverslinge jetzt denkt. Muttergefühle waren es.

Denn VB sah in seinem Türkisen Mantel aus wie eine Dragqueen, am ihrem ersten Arbeitstag, die von ihrer Mutter verabschiedet wird. Dann ging sie zu einer anderen Kutsche hin und sprang auf. Sie würde den beiden folgen, denn ihr Plan, Handbewegung, würde nicht gelingen, wenn Anna nicht einschritt. Sie hörte ein Rappeln, doch als es sich nicht wiederholte, fuhr sie los.

VB summte vor sich hin, als sie das Dorf verlassen hatten und nun durch den dunklen, bösen Wald fuhr. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich das Monster von hier wegschaffen. Und das ging am besten, wenn sie nach Bruderspest fuhren und dort das Monster im See versenkten. Dann würde Dr. Acula ihn niemals bekommen. Annas Plan könnte klappen.

VB klopfte auf das Dach der Kutsche: „Na. Leute, wie geht es euch so?" Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Sie wollten wohl nicht, dass die komische Kameraperspektive sie anvisierte, die in dem Moment heran flog. VB sah sich um, doch von der Perspektive war kein Anzeichen. Doch er spürte, wie sich seine Härchen zu Berge stellten. Und es war ein übles Zeichen, denn es waren seine Schamhärschen. Aber er ritt mutig weiter und blättert das Play Girl mit den Ellebogen um. Dort waren wirklich tolle Bilder abgebildet.

VB schauderte, als die Kameraperspektive wieder heranflog. Alles in ihm machte sich für eine Flucht bereit. Vorsichtig legte er die Zügel bei Seite und sah sich um. Im nächsten Moment schoss Allergia auf ihn zu. Van Blödsinn wurde von ihr erwischt und flog vorne rüber. Seine Hand griff automatisch nach dem Schweif eines Pferdes und er zog sich wieder in die Höhe, wurde aber von Allergia wieder angegriffen. „Hömma! Macht dir das Spaß?", wollte er von der Vampirin wissen. Diese lachte irre und warf einen Blick zu Melona, die über den Boden robbte und an Geschwindigkeit zunahm. VB blickte zur Straße und sah die zerstörte Brücke, auf die sie zurasten. Er zerrte und zog an den Zügeln, doch die Bremse reagierte nicht. Typisch Mercedes Mist.

VB schrie, als die Pferde weiterrannten und dann absprangen. Doch als sie das andere Ende erreichten, blieb die Kutsche hängen und stürzte in die Tiefe. „Neeein! Carl! Moooonster!", Van Blödsinn sah mit Tränen in den Augen, wie die Kutsche am Rand abrutschte und in die Tiefe stürzte. „Melona.", rief Allergia: „Holen wir uns das Monster."

Dann flogen sie hinterher, wobei Melona eher stürzte. Sie erreichten die Kutsche und nur Melona, die sich mit einer Brust verhakt hatte, konnte sich halten. Allergia wurde davon geweht.

Dann riss Melona die Tür auf und sah nichts, als Leere in der Kutsche: „Was?" Sie begann zu zerren und zu ziehen, wollte sich befreien, doch es gelang nicht. Sie steckte fest. Dann knallte die Kutsche auf dem Boden auf und Melona wurde brutal auf das splitternde Holz gedrückt und zerfiel zu Asche.

Oben heulte Van Blödsinn wie ein Schlosshund und saß deprimiert auf einem der Pferde. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf eine Seitengasse und er sah eine zweite Kutsche und Anna darauf. Schnell wechselte er die Seite und setzte sich neben sie.

„Carl und Monster sind tot.", erklärte er.

„Aber war das nicht Sinn und Zweck der Übung!", wollte Anna wissen. „Ja, schon. Aber ich wollte sehen, wie das Monster blau anläuft und verzweifelt nach Atem ringt und wie sich der Körper mit Wasser füllt. Und nicht, wie sie einen Abhang hinab stürzen.", VB war zum heulen.

„Wer soll ertrinken?", ertönte eine Stimme neben ihm. „Ach niemand Carl.", entgegnete Van Blödsinn und sah erschrocken zu dem Mönch. (ORDENSBRUDER, DU ARSCHLOCH!) „Carl. Du lebst. Welch Freude.", VB würde ja Saltos schlagen, doch im nächsten Moment sprang eine Werkuh auf sie zu. Anna und VB reagierten sofort und warfen sich zur Seite, entgingen so dem Monster, das nun über das Dach rollte. Die Fackeln, an der Kutsche knallten auf das Dach und entzündeten dieses.

„Jetzt begreif ich erst, was meine Mutter meinte, als sie sagte: Das du Vaters Jahrgangs Burgunder auf das Kutschendach verschüttet hast, wird dir noch irgendwann flammend in Erinnerung kommen.", rezitierte Anna ihre Mutter und hielt sich nur mit Mühe fest, um nicht in einen Abgrund zu fallen. Ihr Blick fiel ins Fenster, wo Carl und das Monster saßen und Tee tranken: „Carl! Wenn du dich schon in dieser Kutsche verkriechst, dann hilf mir wenigstens." „Ach Anna.", Carl öffnete das Fenster: „Tee!"

Auf der anderen Seite hing Van Blödsinn nur knapp vor dem Kutschenrad. Wenn er noch was tiefer rutschte, dann…"Ohhh.", entfuhr es ihm vergnügt, als sein Glied das Rad berührte und Ekstaseartige Impulse in ihn schoss: „Ja. Schneller, schneller!" Plötzlich wurde er von einer Hand ergriffen und da weg gezogen. Dann wurde er mit einem Ruck auf seinen Sitz befordert: „Ach man. Grade, als es spaßig wurde." Und im nächsten Moment brüllte die Werkuh und sprang durch das Feuer. Die anderen verließen die Kutsche Fluchtartig. VB zog seine Revolver mit Silberkugeln und schoss, während er in einem coolen Stunt von der Kutsche flog. Dann knallte er mit dem Kopf vor einen Baum und es wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen.

KAPITEL SEXSZENEN

(Denkt euch nicht zu viel bei diesem Kapitel…ihr Spanner!)

Mit schmerzendem Kopf erwachte Van Blödsinn am nächsten Morgen mitten im Schnee. Na super, dachte er, hast mal wieder ne fette Rave Party hinter dir und weißt nicht mal mehr, was alles passiert ist. Das war einfach typisch für ihn. Er schwankte ein Stück, als er sich erhob und seine Kokosnuss große Beule befühlte. Sein Hut hatte sich um mehr als zwei Zentimeter von seinem Ursprünglichen Platz bewegt in Richtung Himmel.

Langsam schlich er voran und fand Anna, die heulend neben ihrem Bruder saß. Der Monsterschläger trat in den Schatten der Bäume, damit sein Mantel nicht in allen Facetten schimmerte, und lauschte deren Gespräch. „Ach Anna…ich werde sicherlich sterben.", begann Balkan. Anna blickte ihn aus tränenden Augen an: „Kann gut sein Bruder."

„Toll. Das hab ich mir nicht unter, komm ich lenk dich einwenig ab, damit dein Tot dir leichter fällt, vorgestellt.", beschwerte sich Balkan. Warum waren die beiden jetzt hier draußen? Warum redeten sie über den Tod?

Wow, Van Blödsinn musste sich derbe zugekifft haben, wenn er sich an so einschneidende Momente nicht erinnern konnte. „Und was dann?", setzte Anna das unterbrochene Gespräch fort. Van Blödsinn duckte sich noch ein Stück.

Anna war eine wunderschöne Frau, wenn sich aber VB keine Beziehung zu ihr vorstellen konnte. Eine Frau die nur meckerte, ihren eigenen Bruder liebte und kämpfen konnte, dass war nicht sein Stil. Denn genauso war auch Van Blödsinn und er hasste es, wenn seine Partner eine identische Kopie von ihm waren. Vor einigen Jahren war er mal mit seinem Klon zusammen gewesen, doch dieser hatte ihn dann mit einem anderen Klon betrogen. Seine Oma hatte ihn gewarnt. Sowieso war seine Oma die Frau, die ihn am meisten geprägt hatte und sie war es schuld, dass Van Blödsinn niemals eine Freundin gehabt hatte. Früher war sie nämlich eine Diktatorin gewesen und erst seit einigen Jahren ist sie super nett zu VB geworden. Seit sie nur noch schweigend in ihrem Sessel lag.

„Na ja…", Balkan machte eine Handbewegung, die Van Blödsinn nicht sehen konnte, da Anna mit ihrem dicken Hintern davor stand. „Was? Du Perversling!", Van Blödsinn hörte ein klatschendes Geräusch, dann Stille. Anna begann ihren Bruder zu schütteln: „Balkan, was ist los mit dir?" Doch er antwortete nicht. VB erhob sich aus dem Schatten und kam auf sie zu: „Anna du hast ihn getötet?"

„Ich?", Anna fuhr herum und sah ihn hasserfüllt an: „Wer hat den wie ein Irrer auf ihn mit Silberkugeln gefeuert?"

„Ich?", auch daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. „Genau. Du bist soeben Sieger geworden bei unserem Quiz. Du hast die Wahl zwischen einem Tritt in die Eier und einem Schlag in die…", sie stoppte und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Was ist?", Van Blödsinn sah an sich hinab: „Hab ich irgendwo ein Fleck?", dann drehte er sich auf der Stelle und versuchte seinen Rücken zu begutachten: „Ist da irgendwo ein Käfer?"

„Nein, nein.", sie kam auf ihn zu: „Sieh!", sie deutete auf eine Bisswunde: „Du wirst jetzt auch zu einer Werkuh!"

„Was!", Van Blödsinn sah sich den Fleck genauer an: „Wow, das die so heftig küssen könne, hätte ich nicht gedacht." Anna batschte ihm eine und rannte von ihm davon: „Lass mich gefälligst in Frieden."

Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog stand plötzlich Allergia vor ihr und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Anna sackte benommen zusammen, während Allergia sich die schmerzende Hand rieb: „Autsch, scheiße!", dann packte sie Anna und flog lachend davon.

Und VB griff nach einem Stein und warf ihn. Der Stein traf Schnupfen am Kopf und sie landete schreiend in Bruderspest, der Kleinstadt am Rande der Großstadt. Carl und das Monster kamen im nächsten Moment um die Ecke gerannt und brüllten: „Hilfe! Allergia ist hier, sie ist hier irgendwo."

„Sie ist wieder weg.", erklärte VB und sah die beiden Männer an. Beziehungsweise Acht.

„Okay. Sie hat Anna.", fuhr er fort: „Wir müssen sie retten. Denn ohne ihr, kann ich nicht euch beide zu gleich ertränken."

„Das ist doch mal ein schlagkräftiges Argument.", murmelte Carl und schlug sich in die Handfläche, nur um vor Schmerz zusammenzuzucken. „Auf nach Bruderspest.", rief VB und stieg wieder auf sein Imaginäres Pferd.

Okay…bis hier hin und nicht weiter…für alle, die bisher gedacht haben, dass diese Story vernünftig oder gar lustig ist, dem sei hiermit gesagt: Sie ist es nicht!

Okay…ach und noch was: Konfuzius sagt: Iss niemals gelben Schnee!

Yr-Is-ddwfn oder auch kurz: Der Spacke!


	9. Endlich Ungern und Annas Verdaunungsprob...

Mist!

Eigentlich hatte ich mir für dieses Kapitel tolle Notizen gemacht, aber finden tu ich sie nicht. Von wegen ein Genie beherrscht das Chaos, ein Idiot verliert sich eher darin…na ja, dann eben ein total neuer Ansatz für das Kapitel…

Dann sei noch meinen treuen Fans gedankt, die mich mit ihren Reviews immer wieder dazu getrieben hatten, weiter zu schreiben…ohne euch hätte ich sicherlich schon längst abgebrochen, danke Leute! Ihr seid cool! Bö, wie sentimental…aber hey, ich hab 38,8 Fieber, da wird man leicht sentimental und außerdem konnte ich länger nicht schreiben…na ja, genug Vorwort, jetzt geht es weiter mit Van Blödsinn: Die Idiotie hat einen Namen

KAPITEL KEINE AHNUNG, HAB DEN ÜBERBLICK VERLOREN…MÜSSTE ABER IRGENDWAS WIE SIBZN SEIN, ODER SO…

Ungern, Bruderspest (Hui, endlich wieder n neues, kleines Örtchen, was man unsicher machen kann…hehe!)

Die drei unscheinbaren Helden (eine Tunte in Türkis, n Notgeiler Mönch der Arsch lernt es nie mit Dauerständer und n zwei Meter Kerl mit gaaanz vielen Narben in der Fress) betraten die Tore der Stadt nachdem sie eine Stunde irgendwelchen Schildern gefolgt waren, die versprochen hatten: _Draculas Sommerresidenz_. Klar, sie hatten sich schon wegen dieser seltsamen Schreibweise von Dr. Acula gewundert…aber sie hatten es für nen Druckfehler gehalten (oder nen Fehler des Autoren, der grade eben noch mal Van Helsing geguckt hatte). Sie hatten diese Sommerresidenz auch gefunden und einen Kerl, der sich Dracula nannte. Er war auf der Terrasse erschienen und hatte: „Ihr besiegt mich nie. Das hat Van Helsing auch nicht geschafft!" gebrüllt. Daraufhin hatte Van Blödsinn ihn doof angeguckt und hatte: „Eigentlich wollten wir ja auch nicht zu ihnen.", gemeint. Doch dieser Dracula hatte angefangen mit diesen Möchtegern Bösewichtsprüchen: „Du kommst nicht vooorbei!" Das hatte VB an seinen alten Mentor Gandalf erinnert, doch dieser war während einer Reise mit so nem scheiß kleinen Tünnes Namens Frodo Blödling, oder so, in einer Höhle gestorben. Gandalf hatte das immer gesagt, wenn der kleine Van Blödsinn mal wieder versuchte seine

Weihnachtsgeschenke vor Weihnachten zu sehen. Außerdem hatte seine Oma mit ihm eine Affäre gehabt, weswegen er G-Man, wie ihn alle in den Kifferkreisen nannten, nur noch mehr gemocht hatte. „Und was muss ich tun, um an dir vorbei zu kommen?", hatte Van Blödsinn wissen wollen. „Dafür musst du mich schon töten.", hatte die Stimme des Mannes in dem Tal gehallt. VB hatte daraufhin mit den Schultern gezuckt und hatte mit einem silbernen Dildo nach dem Mann geworfen, der sich daraufhin in Asche verwandelt hatte. „Woher wusste er, dass ich auf Dildos allergisch bin.", hatte er dabei gerufen. Und jetzt war dieser _Dracula_ tot.

Und jetzt waren sie endlich in Bruderspest angekommen.

Sie betraten das kleine Kaff und wurden direkt von Bordellbesitzern und Stripperinnen in ihre Lokale eingeladen. Van Blödsinn lehnte dankend ab, das Monster wurde niemals angesprochen und Carl…na ja, den verloren sie manchmal in der Menge und mussten ihn suchen. Und andauernd fanden sie ihn mit irgendwelchen Frauen in irgendwelchen Ecken. Also, konnte der Ordensbruder nicht auch mal an seinen Job denken? Es ging nicht immer um Bestimmung.

Immerhin ging Van Blödsinn auch nicht seiner Bestimmung nach, sondern machte seinen Job. Seine Oma hatte erzählt, wie damals vor langer Zeit ein kleiner Gnom in den Kreissaal gerannt war und immer wieder: „Dieses Kind wird mal eine Frauenheld sein. Das ist seine Bestimmung!", gebrüllt hatte. Das hatte er solange gemacht, bis ihn ein Arzt mit nem Gewehr zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Danach war der Gnom nie wieder gehört worden.

Doch langsam ätzten VB die Bordellmeilen an, denn sie verloren dank Carl immer an Zeit und wegen dem Monster wurden sie immer wieder mit faulem Obst beworfen.

Und plötzlich ruhte sein Blick auf einer Frau unter der Brücke. Sie lächelte ihn an und machte mit dem Finger eine einladende Geste. Es war Schnupfen, oder Herpes, auf jeden Fall war es eine von Dr. Aculas Schlampen.

Vorsichtig gingen sie auf die Gegnerin zu und erreichten diese. „Da seit ihr ja endlich.", begann sie: „Mein Meister hat mit euch etwas früher gerechnet." „Na ja, wir hatten noch mit so nem Idioten zu tun.", erklärte das Monster und bekam einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein: „Tscht. Halt's Maul, sonst verrätst du noch was."

Die Frau lachte: „Auch egal. Mein Meister schlägt einen Tausch vor. Die blöde Kuh, gegen deine Glurak Pokemonkarte. Van Blödsinn stockte im Inneren: „Was!" „Das ist in der Tat seltsam. Hier steht, dass ihr eigentlich sie gegen mich tauschen solltet.", anscheinend hatte das Monster ebenfalls ein Drehbuch gefunden. Das Teil würde sie wahrscheinlich dauernd verfolgen. Sie lebten schon lange nicht mehr danach, mittlerweile sollte das eigentlich selbst der hirnloseste Ordensbruder gemerkt haben. Doch das Monster versucht damit immer noch einige Witze herauszureißen. Ne, ne, ne, dachte sich Van Blödsinn.

„Klar steht das dort drin. Aber unser Meister fand, dass du doch ein Stück zu hässlich bist und das er damit leben kann, dass immer wieder seine Kinder erwachen.", entgegnete Allergia. „Euer Meister? Bist du nicht die Letzte von Aculas Bräuten?", wollte Carl von ihr wissen. „Doch das bin ich. Aber darf ich euch meine besseren Hälften vorstellen. Hipf.", sie fasste sich an die eine Brust: „Und Hopf.", dann an die andere.

Carl nickte registrierend und überließ VB wieder das reden, der genug Zeit gehabt hatte um sich zu überlegen, ob er diesen Tausch eingehen sollte. „Okay.", meinte er und schlug sich gegen den Schädel. Warum hatte er so überstürzt geantwortet? War er verrückt geworden? Er hatte gerade an Anna gedacht und einfach okay gesagt. Ob es wohl Gefühle waren?

„Aber an einem Ort, wo dein Meister nicht seine andere Seite zeigen kann. Viele Menschen.", fügte er hinzu. Vielleicht konnte er die Sache so hinaus hauen, dass sie für ihn doppelt gut ausging. „Hmm…", Allergia überlegte: „…Also. So was gibt es hier nicht. Aber wir haben ein Schloss, da sind viele Vampire. Kommt dahin."

„Okay.", Arrgh, schon wieder. War er verrückt?

Dann lachte Allergia auf und sprang in die Höhe, wollte davon fliegen, doch stattdessen knallte sie mit dem Kopf unter die Brücke und klatschte ins Wasser. „Ach Blödsinn.", wand das Monster ein: „Hier steht noch, dass ich was vergessen hab. Ich mach das jetzt: „Du bist gebissen worden!", und er erschrak tatsächlich. Wow, dachte sich VB, hat das Buch mal ein Mal was prophezeit, was eingetroffen war. Er schritt auf das Monster zu, riss ihm das Buch aus der Hand und warf es davon. Daraufhin landete es in dem nächstliegenden Fluss. Und plötzlich flog von oben ein Stein hinab und eine Stimme brüllte: „Seit ihr bescheuert! Warum verschmutzt ihr die Umwelt? In Hundert Jahren werdet ihr das bereuen."

„Rennt. Das sind die Pfadfinder!", Carl schrie und wollte davon rennen, doch VB streckte den Arm aus, so dass dieser daran hängen blieb und zu Boden knallte. „Pfadfinder!", das Monster blickte hinauf: „Die haben immer lecker Kekse." Die drei Jungs und das Mädchen, die auf der Brücke standen, schrieen beim Anblick des Monsters und rannten davon: „Aaahh…die Genforschung ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Dann wird es doch wahr, was Capcom in Resident Evil immer predigt."

Carl rappelte sich langsam auf und kam torkelnd neben VB zum stehen. „Okay. Dann müssen wir wohl zum Schloss.", sagte der Monsterschläger: „Aber du bist viel zu auffällig." „Wieso? Sind doch eh nur Monster dort.", verteidigte sich das Monster. „Ja schon, aber du bist einfach nur hässlich.", entgegnete VB und zog ein Blasrohr: „Halt bitte still." Er setzte das Rohr an, atmete ein und…kippte um. „Na super, hat er sich jetzt selbst eingeschläfert.", Carl sah den Schlafenden mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen an, dann sah er zum Monster: „Dann schläfern wir dich eben anders ein.", er zog ne Pfanne und schlug ihm auf den Kopf.

„Au!", war alles, was das Monster erwidert.

Schlag.

„Au!"

Schlag, Schlag!

„Au! Mensch. Spinnst du eigentlich?", das Monster schlug Carl ins Gesicht, so dass dieser Bewusstlos zusammensackte.

„Ups.", machte das Monster.

KAPITEL 8 10

(Ein düsterer, unheimlicher Prominentenfriedhof und ein großes Vampirschloss sind dieses Mal Ziel unserer Chaotenfreunde. Auf der Suche nach Anna Wahllos begibt sich VB auf eine Reise voller Tausch, Tanz und Klamottenswitch)

Nachdem endlich der Monsterschläger und der Mön…Ordensbruder aus ihrem Komaartigen Zustand, der hatte bei beiden genau zehn Stunden gedauert in denen das Monster mehrmals von seinen _wehrlosen_ Opfern verjagt worden war, erwacht waren und dann zu einem düsteren Friedhof mit Neonreklame gegangen waren, wo sie das Monster in eine Gruft sperrte und ein _Bitte nicht entführen_ Schild drangemacht hatten, konnte ihr Plan endlich losschlagen. „Okay.", begann Van Blödsinn noch hinter der Stellwand, hinter der er sich in sein Kostüm zwängte. „Was ist VB!", entgegnete Carl, der ebenfalls hinter so einer Wand stand.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass das aufgeht?", fragte der Monstertyp. „Sicher. Wir sind richtig gut verkleidet, da kann uns niemand erkennen.", endlich trat Carl hervor und auch Van Blödsinn wagte sich hinaus. „Na ist das nicht schick!", wollte Carl von seinem Partner wissen. „An mir sieht es besser aus.", sagte VB ehrlich als Antwort. Denn Carl trug nun den türkisenen Mantel und Van Blödsinn war den Klamotten des Mannes Gottes.

„Okay, gehen wir.", der Monsterschläger fasste neuen Mut und stolzierte voran: „Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch, bis ich mich in so ne blöde Kuh verwandle?"

„Ehrliche oder Freundschaftliche Antwort?", stellte Carl als Gegenfrage.

VB überlegte kurz: „Freundschaftlich!"

„Noch zwei Stunden."

„WAS!"

„Ha, verarscht.", Carl begann zu lachen, dann sah er Van Blödsinns bösen Blick. Er räusperte sich: „Noch so ca. 2 muss die Erde sich um sich selbst drehen, dann ist es soweit."

„Hey, Carl. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet, da ich nicht wie andere hier studiert habe. Aber wir sollten uns beeilen.", erwiderte der Krieger darauf.

„Wer hat denn hier studieret?", Carl blickte sich um, bis ihm klar wurde, wer gemeint war: „Ah. Das sollte heißen noch 48 Stunden."

VB sah ihn verdutzt an: „Geht es nicht noch komplizierter?" „Doch das wären dann etwa…", doch er wurde unterbrochen von einem gruseligen Schaben, als sich ein Sargdeckel hob: „Unheimlich hier. Lass uns gehen. Du Idiot hast noch 2 Tage!", er blickte sich immer wieder um, als sie den Friedhof langsam verließen und fragte dann: „Denkst du, dass er da rauskommt?"

„Nur mit der Hilfe der Toten.", entgegnete Van Blödsinn darauf. „Ja, aber die helfen ihm grade.", Carl zupfte dem Monsterschläger am Ärmel. „Ja klar…wer ein Mal lügt, dem glaubt man nicht, auch wenn er danach auch nie die Wahrheit spricht.", Van Blödsinn setzte sein Denkergesicht auf: „Das hat meine Oma immer gesagt. Und: Schrei, oder nicht Schrei Blödsinn du bist ne Plage!", dann machte er: „Hmm.", dann wieder das Denkergesicht: „Also, ihr damaliger Philosophenfreund und Theatermann William Shakesmir, fand ich nicht so toll."

„Mit welcher der berühmten Persönlichkeiten vergangener Jahrhundert hatte deine Oma nichts?", wollte Carl wissen, während er hinter sich das Tor schloss.

„Naaa…Ghandi zum Beispiel.", gerade wollte Carl Beifallspenden Nicken, dann fuhr Van Blödsinn schon wieder fort: „Ach, nein…gar nicht wahr.", Denkerpause und –pose: „ Wenn ich ehrlich bin, fällt mir wirklich niemand ein."

Carl schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dann schritten sie über die Straße zu dem finsteren Schloss.

„Scooter!",

brüllte die dicke Sängerin und begann damit, zu den Rhythmen, die Geige, Klarinette und Oboe von sich gaben, abzurocken. Obwohl das was sie tat wohl nicht als rocken gelten durfte. Sie zuckte mit allen Gliedern, als hätten ihr zwei Kinder einen Zitteraal ins Kleid geschoben, Anna schwor sich tatsächlich welche gesehen zu haben. „Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na…", summte die Frau und schüttelte ihr Haar. Und die Menge war begeistert. Oh man, dass ist ja schon wie in Blade hier, dachte sich Anna und ließ sich von dem Grafen führen. Was zur Hölle parodierten sie hier nun wirklich?

Eigentlich hatte Anna ja nen Vertag abgeschlossen, als Vampirbraut auftreten zu dürfen, doch dafür hatte man einen IQ von Acht haben müssen und Melona hatte einfach die schlagkräftigeren _Argumente_ gehabt. Ganze zwei mehr als Anna. Und jetzt tanzte sie zu ruck-zuck Musik und die Menge drehte voll auf. Das war ein verdammter Vampirschuppen, in dem sie hier war.

Doch sie konnte sich nicht wehren, war paralysiert. Irgendwas hatte Acula ihr ins Essen gemischt, sie fühlte sich irgendwie rollig. Der Graf schwang sie herum, zog sie an sich und schlang seine Arme um sie, dann drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und sie genoss ihn sogar, bis plötzlich die Wirkung des Mittels weites gehend nachließ und sie sich losriss: „Bäh, Igitt.", sie rieb sich den Mund: „Du hast Stoppel."  
Der Graf lächelte sie an, sagte nichts, sondern führte sie weiter zur Musik. „Ich lasse mich nicht eintauschen Graf!", gestand Anna. „Was? Gefällt es dir hier so gut?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Nein, aber finden sie nicht, dass eine einzige Glurakkarte nicht viel zu wenig ist, für eine Frau wie mich!", Anna ließ sich weiterführen.

„Hast recht, aber so wie ich Van Blödsinn kenne. Und ich kenne ihn gut…", seine Augen nahmen einen vielsagenden Glanz an: „…wird er nicht tauschen wollen und wird versuchen dich zu retten."

„Denken sie wirklich?", Annas Augen leuchteten auch. Van Blödsinn kam, um sie zu retten. Das war wirklich schön. Das gefiel Anna. Das sollte sie genießen. „Aber hey, was willst du von diesem komischen Kerl? Der ist doch voll tuntig.", begann der Graf: „Komm ich mach dich zu meiner Braut, ich werde dich dann immer…verehren."

„Meine Kehle schnürt sich zu.", stellte Wahllos fest. „Natürlich tut sie das, denn ich zieh auch den Strick immer fester.", grinste der Vampir: „Also, das ist nicht das einzige, was ich mit deiner Kehle noch tun kann."

„Und was noch?", wollte Anna wissen und beugte sich nach vorne. „Na ja, anzünden, aufschlitzen, aussaugen…such dir was aus.", meinte Dr. Acula Achselzuckend.

Am anderen Ende des Ballsaals erreichte Van Blödsinn den Balkon. Dicht gefolgt von seinem Lakai, dem Ordensbruder (hey, er blickt es!).

„Okay, Carl.", begann Van Blödsinn, der die Lage gecheckt hatte und sich schnell einen krassen Plan erdacht hatte: „Ich möchte, dass du was für mich tust."

„Den Feuerspucker anstoßen, damit er das Feuer auf den Grafen spuckt?", fragte Carl aufgeregt vor Freude. „Nein, eigentlich wollte ich Fragen, ob du dich nicht opfern willst, damit ich Anna retten kann, aber so geht das auch.", erwiderte der Monsterschläger darauf. „Und was machst du so lange?", fragte er.

„Hier warten.", VB zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Na ja, ich rette das Mädchen!"

„Warum rettest du immer die Mädchen? Du bist immer der Held, warum?", beschwerte sich Carl. „Weil du seit unserer Kindheit immer nur auf die Nebendarsteller standest. Wenn wir _Hercules _spielten, warst du der Lakai. Bei _Xena _warst du die Freundin. Und bei den Power Rangers…", doch Carl unterbrach ihn: „…okay, da war ich der Rote Ranger, aber nur weil du unbedingt der Pinke sein wolltest."

„Sie hat mir aber auch ähnlich gesehen.", wehrte sich Blödsinn gegen die Vorwürfe seines Freundes: „Und jetzt husch, husch…mach deine Lakaiarbeit."

„Bin ja schon weg.", meckerte Carl: „Blöde Zicke."

„Kuh!"

„Schnepfe."

„Bratze!"

„Kirstin.", Carl rannte los, als Van Blödsinn ihn böse ansah und dann mit erhobener Hand auf ihn losging. Dann stellte sich Van Blödsinn in Position, wartete, bis der Trapezschwinger in seiner Reichweite war, schlug ihn nieder, ergriff sich das und schwang los. Währenddessen stieß Carl den Feuerspeier an, der daraufhin zu Boden fiel und sich den Anzündstab in den Rachen bohrte. Die Vampire schrieen.

Nicht, dass was Van Blödsinn erhofft hatte, doch besser als nichts. Schnell löste er sich von seinem Trapez und ergriff sich ein Seil. Doch seine Hand verfehlte um Haaresbreite dieses und er klatschte im vollen Flug auf den Boden.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sprang er auf, rannte dann zu Anna hin und ergriff sie am Arm, so lange die Schaulustigen Vampire um den Toten herumstanden und: „Oh!", und: „Ah!", und: „So sieht also ein Toter aus!", riefen.

Sie schafften es tatsächlich wieder auf den Balkon und plötzlich blickte Dr. Acula zu ihm hinauf: „Haribo. Haribo. Oh Haribo.", er stoppte: „Warum bist du Haribo! Shakespeares, Romeo und Julia, Balkonszene."

„Wie passend.", entgegnete Anna zynisch.

„Du weißt echt nicht, was du willst, oder!", wollte Dr. Acula von ihm wissen. Was sollte diese Frage? Und überhaupt, wo war Carl? Stand wahrscheinlich noch bei den Gaffern.

Plötzlich wurden die Türen aufgerissen und Igor kam mit dem Monster herein. „Oh, nein. Haben sie dich etwa entführt?", rief Van Blödsinn. „Nein. Ihr Unholde, Monster. Stellung 706, Das Pfauenauge. Die Frau begibt sich auf den Rücken des Mannes und schlingt ihre Ex…", dann wurde er wieder hinausgetragen. Armes Monster, seine letzte Hoffnung war das Beten.

„Meine Freunde, Verwandte und Anvertraute."

Eine Stimme rief dazwischen: „Und Gläubiger." „Ja, ja…schon gut. Darf ich euch den großen VAN BLÖDSINN vorstellen!"

Die Menge riss die Mäuler auf und fauchte. Alles Vampire, wie Allergia gesagt hatte. Anna riss voller Eifer einen Morgenstern von der Wand, der dort als Dekoration hing und schwang ihn. Doch Van Blödsinn ergriff ihre Hand: „Gehen wir. Masturbieren kannst du später." Sie ließ sich von ihm mitziehen und sie stießen die hintere Tür auf. Vor ihnen lag ein Flur, am Ende ein Buntglasfenster.

„Hey Leute. Jetzt weiß ich endlich wie das hier funktioniert.", Carl kam freudestrahlend auf sie zugerannt und hielt ein komisches Fläschchen in der Hand. „Kann uns das helfen!", wollte Van Blödsinn im Laufen wissen. „Nein. Ist nur verdammter Rum. Aber schemgen dutf.", er bekam eine Schluckauf: „Da mussu ihne lase!"

„Hast du was, was uns hilft?", wieso war dieses Fenster nur so weit weg?

„Wa ssoll es den dun?"

„Viele Vampire töten."

„Vambire!", er überlegte kurz: „Lustiges Wordddddd…"

„Ach lassen wir das. Gib her.", Van Blödsinn riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand: „Carl das ist kein Rum. Das ist dein komprimiertes Sonnenlicht. Und jetzt ist es leer.", Van Blödsinn fluchte lästerlich, während die Vampire immer näher kamen. „Oh Leude. Muss ma Beuerchen mache.", dann rülpste er und im selben Moment sprangen sie aus dem Fenster. Durch die Gase die dabei entstanden, zündete das künstliche Licht und briet die Vampir bei lebendigem Leib, während sie in den kalten Fluss fielen.

Als sie auftauchten hatte dieser Schock gereicht, um Carl wieder nüchtern zu machen: „Boar Leute. Ich hab n Sodbrennen. Was ist eigentlich los. Wo sind all die Vampire hin?" Anna und Van Blödsinn zogen die Augenbrauen hoch und schwammen dann los, als sie das Boot sahen, auf dem das Monster weggetragen wurde.

Igor winkte ihnen lachend hinterher und ließ das Tor hinab, was sie abschnitt. „Ich rette dich.", brüllte Van Blödsinn: „Hörst du!"

„Ach und wie willst du das anstellen?", wollte Anna wissen. „Keine Ahnung, es klang nur in dieser Situation so cool."

„Apropos Situation. Ich hab mit Rum telefoniert. Ich hab sie über unsere Situation aufgeklärt und sie meinten…", er räusperte sich, um zu zitieren: „Mensch, Ordensmännchen Carl, tolle Arbeit."

„Und was noch?", verlangten Anna und Van Blödsinn zu wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich war so beschäftigt damit, irgendwie meinen Ruhm zu verarbeiten, dass ich gar nichts mehr mitbekommen hab. Irgendwas von wegen: Sie sollen das Monster töten…bla. Nicht so wichtig.", winkte der Ordensbruder ab. VB wurde sauer und griff ihm an den Kragen: „Hast du ihnen auch gesagt was aus mir wird?"

„Nein, das hab ich nicht.", gestand Carl.

Der Monsterschläger seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht und plötzlich fühlte er etwas, dass er noch nie gefühlt hatte: Haare im Gesicht. Er verwandelte sich: „Oh nein, es fängt an. Carl was soll ich tun?", voller Panik drückte er sich an das Gitter und er schwor, dass er spürte, wie sich seine Haut löste. Dann tippte ihn Anna an: „Van Blödsinn, du verwandelst dich nicht. Das sind Bartstoppel!"

„Was?", er sah sie aus leuchtenden Augen an: „Bartstoppel. Das sind meine ersten!" Anna lächelte ihn an: „Aber jetzt mal raus aus dem Wasser!"

„Wieso ist doch ganz angenehm.", wunderte sich Carl. „Aber nicht in einem Kleid und wenn man auf Toilette muss.", entgegnete die Zigeunerin. „Dann mach's einfach hier rein. Hab ich auch.", konterte der Ordensbruder.

„Auch, wenn man groß muss?", wollte Anna wissen und bekam keine Antwort: „Na also. Los, schwimmen wir."

Ende dieses Teils…aber der Wahnsinn geht weiter…


	10. Dr Acula ist futsch und eindringen

Weida alda

KAPTIEL NEUENZHEN

Kleines doofes Kaff, Pflanzdichfortnien, Remanien, Toyropa, Ärdä (so viel zur Lage des kleinen Dorfes, in dem unser heutiges Drama spielt, Kinder…hehe!)

„Er ist futsch!", stellte VB fest, als er sich in dem Schloss umsah, was mal als Bordell gedient hatte. „Ja ihr Penner und damit auch meine Einnahmequelle. Jetzt geh ich zu Dr. Aculas Versteck und wehe ihr folgt mir.", brüllte eine Stimme. Van Blödsinn brüllte zurück: „Das Versteck suchen wir auch, doofe Kuh. Und wehe du folgst _uns._"

„Gehen wir.", sagte Anna daraufhin: „Zu Hause haben wir vielleicht bessere Chancen das Tor zu finden."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Van Blödsinn sie. „Ich meine doch gar nicht das Tor, sondern ein anderes.", erwiderte sie und wunderte sich sogleich. Warum war sie plötzlich so scharf auf diesen Haribo Van Blödsinn? Und dann hatte sie die Antwort: _Haribo macht Kinder froh und Erwachsene ebenso_, hatte ihr Vater ihr mal prophezeit. Dann schritten sie hinaus und ritten zurück zu dem Dorf.

Sie waren wieder zurück in das kleine Dorf gefahren. Anna hatte in ihr Kleid gemacht, weswegen sie jetzt wieder ihre alten Klamotten trug, dabei stanken die total nach Schweiß. Aber in der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen. Oder besser Carl, der auf und ab hüpfte und die kleinen schwarzen Insekten mit dem Mund fing.

Und das nur, weil sie ihm gesagt hatten, dass es kein Essen gäbe für ihn. Armer kleiner Ordensbruder. Van Blödsinn stolzierte stolz vor seinem Trupp und stieß die Tür zu der Bibliothek der Familie Wahllos auf. Dann schritt er zu dem großen Bild, was an der Wand hing. „Dein Vater hat doch Stundenlang hier gesessen und hat nach dem Eingang gesucht, oder?", wollte VB von Anna wissen. Diese kaute an ihrem Fingernagel und sah ihn an: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ist er mein Vater?", dann stoppte sie, als ihr der Sinn ihres Satzes in den Sinn kam. „Konzentrier dich.", begann Van Blödsinn: „Wir müssen das Monster wieder holen."

„Warum liegt dir eigentlich soviel an dem Monster?", wollte Van Blödsinns Gefährte wissen, während er eine Fliege zerkaute und leise: „Schmeckt wie Chips.", murmelte. „Weil. Weil ich das Monster von früher kenne.", erklärte Van Blödsinn. „Ach und welchen Teil davon?", fragte Anna genauer nach und einwenig Eifersucht schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Jeden.", erklärte VB. „Ach Van Blödsinn. Da fällt mir grad was ein. Letztens, als ich hier die Dorfschlampe gef…", er räusperte sich: „…lassen wir das. Jedenfalls hab ich da so ein Bild entdeckt, dass uns vielleicht sagen kann, was mit Dr. Acula los ist.", er ging auf die kunstvoll geschnitzte Wand zu und drückte den erigierten Penis eines Mannes hinab, jedenfalls versucht er es, doch es klappte nicht. Van Blödsinn zog beide Brauen hoch und wünschte sich, er wäre an Carls Stelle. „Einen Moment.", er ging zu einer nackten Frau rüber und griff dieser an die Brüste, die daraufhin einfuhren und einen Boxhandschuh entblößten.

Dann wurde er davon getroffen und ergriff im Fallen das Glied und zog daran. Jetzt brach es ab und Carl knallte zu Boden: „Mist warum klappt das nicht?"

„Weil du an der falschen Wand stehst.", erklärte ihm Anna. „Aber der Handschuh!", wunderte sich Carl. „Ach, das ist nur, um die Perverslinge zu bestrafen.", sie drückte ein anderes Glied runter und ein Bild erschien an der Wand.

Und es begann sich zu bewegen und zeigte zwei Männer, die nackt im Kreis tanzten. „Und was soll uns das darüber aussagen, was es mit Dr. Acula auf sich hat?", wollte Van Blödsinn wissen. „Ja warte. Ich hab weitergeforscht, als in der Szene gezeigt wurde. Jedenfalls fand ich in einem Duden, der da heißt: _Deutsch geheime Bilder, geheime Bilder Deutsch_. Und dort hab ich gefunden, dass zwei nackte tanzende Männer ein Synonym sind für: _Die rechte Hand Gottes._" Beide blickten ihn fragend an. „Dasselbe hab ich mir auch gedacht, also hab ich es daraufhin gelassen.", sagte Carl Schulterzuckend.

Anna schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf den Kopf: „Jedenfalls wissen wir, warum Dr. Acula so sauer auf unsere Familie ist.", VB nickte zustimmend dann fuhr sie fort: „Und jetzt entsinne ich mich, dass mein Vater lange auf das Bild gestarrt hatte. Dann hat sich das Bild geöffnet. Etwa so.", sie machte eine hastige Handbewegung: „Wusch!" „Und wie hat er geguckt?", fragte sich Van Blödsinn. Anna kniff die Augen zusammen und legte die Stirn in Falten: So!"

Van Blödsinn sah ihr nickend zu, dann wand er sich ebenfalls ans Bild und blickte es so an. Doch es geschah nichts. „Hey Leute seht euch das an. Hier steht was auf Deutsch!", sagte Carl plötzlich und deutete auf die Buchstaben. Die beiden Helden stellten sich neben Carl hin und blickten die Schrift verdutzt an: „Also, ich spreche zwar Deutsch, aber lesen geht zu weit.", bemerkte Anna. „Carl mach du das.", befahl VB seinem Ordensbruder (endlich, endlich, endlich!).

„Okay…also hört zu: Hinter dieses krasses Tür, befindet sich dem Alde und dem Tuss. Mach dem putt und dem Tuss bei disch gehd auch put…", Carl sah verwirrt auf das Ende des Textes: „Da fehlt ein Stück. Wir müssen es finden, sonst ergibt alles keinen Sinn." Plötzlich entsann sich Van Blödsinn etwas und kramte in der Tasche rum, dann zog er ein Stück Papier heraus und reichte es Carl: „Hier nimm das!" Der Ordensbruder blickte ihn verwundert an: „Was soll ich damit?"

„Das hat mir der Kardi gegeben. Ich sollte das benutzen, meinte er.", erklärte Van Blödsinn. Carl zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Und wann hat er das getan?" „Während die Kamera weggeblendet hatte. Und weil wir nicht dachten, dass diese Szene wichtig ist, haben wir sie rausgeschnitten. Aber wenn es so ist, werden wir das in den Directors Cut packen.", fuhr der Monsterschläger fort. Carl nickte und klappte das Papier auf und fand einen gekauten Kaugummi. Dann wand er sich empört an den Krieger. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte dann: „Wir dachten, es sei unwichtig." Carl machte eine abfällige Geste und legte das Papier an und lass den Rest vor: „…t!" Plötzlich machte es _Wusch_ und das Bild war verschwunden. Stattdessen standen sie nun vor einem Spiegel. „Ach du Scheiße.", begann Anna und blickte sich an, richtete ihre Haare: „Warum hat mir niemand gesagt, dass ich so schlimm aussehe." „Das tust du doch gar nicht.", warf Van Blödsinn ein und erntete einen lieblichen Blick von Anna, dann fuhr er fort: „Du siehst zum kotzen aus, doch wir wollten es dir nicht sagen."

„Weist du was, Blödsinn? Als dein Körper noch kein Testosteron produziert hatte, fand ich dich toller.", entgegnete die Frau trotzig. Der Monsterschläger zuckte mit den Schultern und ging einige Schritte nach hinten: „Also dann mal los. Ich wette, dass ist so ein krasses Teil, wo man durch rennen kann."

„Das…", doch Anna kam nicht mehr zum Ende, denn Van Blödsinn nahm Anlauf und rannte mit voller Wucht vor den Spiegel. Dort blieb er kleben und knallte dann, wie ein Brett nach hinten. „…ist unser geheimer Spiegel. Dr. Aculas Versteck ist hinter diesem Notausgang. Warum niemand jemals auf diese Idee gekommen ist!", fragte sich Anna. „Weil dort vielleicht groß: _Dr. Aculas geheimes Versteck draufsteht?_", brüllte Carl empört. Dann richtete sich Van Blödsinn wieder auf und ging zur Tür, riss die auf und trat ein. Anna und Carl folgten ihm. Das Ende war nah…

KAPITEL TUNTIG

Geheimes Versteck von dem ollen Kerl, Annas Bordell, kleines blödes Kaff, Pflanzdichfortnien (wenn ihr genauer Infos zur Lage wollt, seht oben nach!)

Das Schloss war riesig.

Überall Girlanden und Musik und Schnee. Warum schneite es in einer Höhle? Van Blödsinn machte sich keine Gedanken darüber. Sie mussten endlich diesen Vampirfürsten besiegen. Sonst würde er zu einer Werkuh mutieren und das war ziemlich böse, wenn das passierte. Und das Tor, vor ihnen war riesig und ließ sich nicht öffnen. Weder mit Gewalt, sie hatten Carl als Rammbock benutzt, noch mit Zauberformeln, Carl hatte die ganze Zeit: „Sesam öffne dich.", oder: „Knusper, knusper, knäuschen, wer knabbert an mein Häuschen.", gerufen, ließ sich die Tür öffnen. Also ergriff Van Blödsinn seine Freunde und sprang in die Höhe, konnte das Fenster erreichen und sprang von dort ins Innere. „Wow, sind das die Fähigkeiten der Kuh in dir?", wollte Anna erstaunt wissen. „Nein, ich war zur High School Zeit der beste im Hochsprung. Und das nur, weil wir hier in einer Hommage zu Inspector Gadget gelandet sind.", erwiderte Van Blödsinn. Und im nächsten Moment hüpfte eine komische Gestalt durchs Bild und rief etwas, von wegen: „Meine Stelzen sind kaputt. Lassen sich nicht mehr einfahren."

Doch das war nicht Van Blödsinns Bier. Geschweige denn, dass es überhaupt kein Bier war. Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme und im nächsten Moment bog Igor um die Ecke und führte sich auf, wie ein Obermacker, während er einige Zwergies vor sich hertrat. Als er die drei Krieger sah, blickte er erschrocken auf: „Wie habt ihr uns gefunden? Das ist doch unmöglich."

„Sagen wir eher. Unwahrscheinlich.", rief Van Blödsinn, wieder auf seinem Schlägertrip. Dann griff er nach seinen Summ-Summ Dingern und warf eines, womit er den Lakai an die Wand nagelte. Dieser brüllte vor Schmerz und sie rannten zu ihm hin.

„Hey, Arsch.", Van Blödsinn schlug ihm ins Gesicht und unterdrückte seinen eigenen Schmerz, der ihm in Form von Tränen in die Augen stieg: „Wo finden wir das Monster? Und wo zur Hölle ist…", er stockte, als er sah, wie jemand neben ihnen aus der Schlucht gezogen wurde.

Es war das Monster, das in einem Eisblock saß und zitterte. „Monster!", rief Van Blödsinn erfreut. „Van Blödsinn.", erwiderte das Monster.

„Ich rette dich."

„Nein, rette mich nicht. Rette dich.", wehrte das Monster ab. „Und wie? Ich bin es nicht, der in einem Eisblock sitzt." „Ach, das. Der Eisblock ist eigentlich recht gemütlich. Aber ich bin es nicht, der sich bei Vollmond in eine Werkuh verwandeln wird.", fuhr das Monster mit seinem Protest fort.

„Wer wird denn hier zur Werkuh?", wunderte sich der Monsterschläger.

„DU VAN BLÖDSINN!", riefen alle anwesenden aus einem Mund. „Ach stimmt ja, was denkst du, gibt es ein Gegenmittel?", fragte VB das Monster. Dieses nickte und dann warf es den Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte. „Oh nein. Stirb nicht.", reif Van Blödsinn, stockte aber, als er ein leises Schnarchen vernahm.

Dann verschwand das Monster aus seinem Blickfeld und wurde nach oben gehievt.

Endlich konnte er sich wieder seinen Freunden und dem Igor zuwenden, also drückte er die Klinge des Summ-Summs etwas tiefer in das Fleisch der Kreatur: „Hey, hör zu. Du wirst meine Freunde zum Gegenmittel führen."

„Warum sollte ich?", wunderte sich Igor. Van Blödsinn zog einen Apparat aus seiner Hosentasche: „Weißt du was das ist?", er ließ es zuschnappen. Igor verneinte, aber man sah die Panik in seinem Gesicht. „Genau, dass ist ein Nussknacker. Solltest du die beiden nicht zu dem Mittel führen, wird Anna dir mal zeigen, was sie am besten kann."

„Was!", Anna sah ihn geschockt an: „Ich soll mit Igor schlafen? Spinnst du!" „Ähem…Anna.", Carl tippte ihr an die Schulter: „Er meint, du sollst ihm den Hoden abquetschen."

„Ach so. Aber so gut bin ich darin nicht…ich verfehle oft und schippe einige Penisse ab.", murmelte Anna und der sowieso schon blasse Igor wurde noch eine Spur weißer.

So dass man ihn nicht mehr von der Wand unterscheiden konnte, die hinter ihm war. „Hey, lass diese Chamäleontricks.", riet ihm Van Blödsinn. Dann löste er Igor von der Wand und gab den Nussknacker seiner Freundin. Diese ließ ihn drohend zuschnappen und zuckte dann zusammen, als sie ihren Daumen einklemmte: „Aua!", jammerte sie, an dem Finger nuckelnd.

Dann gingen sie los und Van Blödsinn hielt Anna noch mal zurück: „Lass dich nicht umbringen.", Annas Knie wurden weich und sie gab ihm einen Kuss. Als sie sich lösten, meinte Van Blödsinn: „Nein, besser: Komm einfach nicht zu spät, okay!", dann ließ er sie los und sie rannte zu der Gruppe zurück…

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT:

Kapitel Tuntig ist recht lang, deswegen kommt das Finale im nächsten Teil…außerdem wäre es ja sonst viel zu schnell zu Ende…hehehe…


	11. Das Finale und Fortsetzung?

Das spektakulär sinnlose Finale von Van Blödsinn: Die Idiotie hat einen Namen. Jetzt werde ich theatralisch und traurig, da ich immer sehr traurig werde, wenn eins meiner Babys auswächst, so wie Van Helsing 2…

KAPITEL TUNTIG 2

Immer noch da wo ich eine sinnlose Fortsetzung gemacht hab…(.)(.)

„Immer hier entlang, immer hier entlang.",

rief Igor, während sie ihm folgten. Es war nicht sehr leicht durch einen Tunnel für Kleinwüchsige zur Spitze eines Turmes zu rennen. Und warnende Schilder gaben Anna zu denken, ob Igor zu trauen war, oder nicht? „Hey Igor. Wehe du verarschst uns.", sie ließ den Nussknacker zuschnappen und grinste fies, als Igor bleich wurde. „Nein, nein…Igor verarscht euch nicht, mein Schatz!", zischte er und rannte weiter hinauf.

Carl kam die ganze Szene äußerst bekannt vor, es war ein Dejà-vu, was er dort erlebte. Dieses Wesen kam ihm so bekannt vor, aus einem anderen Leben, als er noch ein großer Krieger gewesen war, der gegen den dunkeln Schweinron gekämpft hatte. Doch das kannte Carl nur aus solcher Art Erlebnissen und niemand wusste von seinem früheren Leben, außer Van Blödsinn, da dieser ebenfalls eins hatte, als Klauenbewehrter Supermutant. „Hey Anna.", begann Carl, kannst du dich an ein früheres Leben erinnern? Diese hielt kurz inne und blickte ihn an, dann antwortete sie: „Ja, sogar an zwei: Da wäre einmal ein Erlebnis als Stadtschlampe...", Carl unterbrach sie: „Anna, so was nennt man nicht früheres Leben, dass ist dein aktuelles." Anna warf ihm ein düsteren Blick zu und fuhr fort: „…Nein, Carl. Damals war ich ne Fliegerbraut. Na ja, und da waren da noch so zwei süße Typen. Und mein anderes Erlebnis ist weniger schön. Als düstere Amazone gegen Werkühe unterwegs."

„Anna, auch das ist dein jetziges Leben.", murmelte Carl.

„Ach, nerv nicht. Blöder Kerl.", Anna wand sich ab und folgte Igor weiter hinauf. „Auch ich erinnere mich an ein früheres Leben, mein Schatz.", brabbelte Igor: „Es war damals, da war ich Torwart bei dem FC Bayern, mein Schatz."

„Lass dieses _mein Schatz, _okay!", Anna drohte wieder mit dem Nussknacker. „Okay, okay…mei…sterin!", Igor schlich weiter uns sie erreichten endlich die gesuchte Ebene.

Vor ihnen lag nun ein weiter Raum und in der Mitte stand eine Steinsäule, mit einer Glasklaren Flüssigkeit. Igor deutete hinein: „Nach euch."

Anna zog die Stirn kraus: „Ja klar, damit du uns mit diesem Hebel hier in der Wand, wo dran steht _Gitter, _hier einsperren kannst." „Aber warum sollte ich das tun? Dann könntest du mir ja wieder drohen, nicht?", Igor wand sich scheinbar unter Schmerzen.

Das war irgendwie seltsam einleuchtend. Dann trat Anna ein und Carl folgte zögernd. Plötzlich ließ Igor das Gitter runter und lachte.

„Das reicht. Igor, komm her ich schnippele die den Penis ab.", rief Anna und ging zum Gitter. „Warum sollte ich? Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert.", der Lakai streckte ihnen die Zunge hervor. „Du hast es doch versprochen.", Anna wirkte verzweifelt. Doch Igor streckte ihnen seinen haarigen Hintern entgegen. „Ah…Anna lauf, der ist ebenfalls eine Werkuh.", schrie Carl panisch. „Der weiß einfach nicht, was ein Rasierapparat ist.", murmelte Anna und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte.

Dann rannte Igor davon.

Und am anderen Ende des Schlosses kämpfte sich Van Blödsinn Stufe für Stufe hinauf zum oberen Ende eines anderen Turmes. Er hatte schon längst vergessen warum er hier war, denn er verbrauchte an jeder Stufe etwa eine halbe Stunde. Da er sich erst mal vorsichtig heranpirschte, dann seinen Enterhacken zog und zum oberen Ende der zwei Zentimeter hohen Stufe schoss und sich dann hochzog.

Es war eine mühselige und anstrengende Arbeit, doch Van Blödsinn wollte nicht von den Zwergies gesehen werden, die die ganze Zeit zufällig in seine Richtung zeigten und: „Eindringling!", brüllten: „Was sollen wir nur tun?", dann rannten sie im Kreis, bis sie zusammenstießen, da es mindestens ein halbes Dutzend war, und benommen umfielen.

Und Van Blödsinn wunderte sich einfach, warum sie immer dieses Wort brüllten? Sie konnten ihn doch nicht gesehen haben, denn Türkis war doch eine Tarnfarbe, oder nicht? Jedenfalls hatte das seine Oma immer gesagt. Wo sie jetzt wohl war? Die Frau mit den Tausenden Ratschlägen?

Schließlich erreichte er die Spitze des Turmes und fand plötzlich das Krankenstein Monster vor sich, an eine Apparatur gefesselt und in einer Rolle Teig eingepackt: „Hey? Wie ist das Wetter heute?", grüßte Van Blödsinn. „Wundervoll.", brummte das Wesen: „Wärst du so nett mich zu erretten?"

„Bist du eine holder Maid?", (siehe Van Blödsinn Kapitel EINZ) fragte der Monsterschläger? „Nein, ich bin ein Monster.", erwiderte das Wesen und bekam prompt von Van Blödsinn einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Au? Was soll das?", wunderte sich das Wesen. „Na ja…ich erkläre es mal Kreaturen der Finsternis gerecht: Du Monster, ich Monsterschläger, uga! Also…", er schlug dem Monster noch eine.

„Hey Blödsinn, hast du dir heute den letzten Rest Hirn beim Duschen weggewaschen?", fragte ihn die Kreatur vollkommen Ernst. Doch Van Blödsinn verneinte: „Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich glaub, dass mir die Klettertour zugesetzt hat.", er schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder zu Verstand zu kommen.

„Du bist extra für mich den ganzen Weg über die Außenmauer geklettert?", Tränen waren in den Augenwinkeln der Kreatur zu sehen. „Eigentlich weniger. Erstens: Bin ich zufällig hier, das glaub ich jedenfalls…ich glaub das ich an Gedächtnisschwund leide…", plötzlich sah er das Monster geschockt an: „Wer bist du?"

„Ein Monster!", erklärte Krankensteins Kreatur genervt und bekam direkt einen Schlag ins Gesicht. „Au! Das hatten wir doch schon, warum haust du mich?"

„Na ja, du Monster, ich…", das Monster unterbrach ihn: „…Monsterschläger, uga ich weiß…", und sofort bekam er noch einen Schlag. „Ich glaub du hast irgendwas Falsches geschluckt heute Morgen, oder?"

„Ich glaub, es liegt mit diesem Betäubungsmittel zusammen und das ich es in Nähe des Hirns bekommen hab. Also komm, ich befreie dich, bevor ich dich…wer bist du?"

Das Monster seufzte genervt…es war Hoffnungslos, er würde zu einem _Monster im Schlafrock_ werden. Und Van Blödsinn konnte ihm einfach nicht helfen.

Anna und Carl blickten beide ins Innere des Gefäßes. Dann schritt Anna einmal drum herum und begann zu kichern: „Hihi…Carl du siehst lustig aus. So vollkommen verschwommen." „Anna, ich steh neben dir, so seh ich immer aus.", erwiderte der Ordensbruder und deutete schließlich auf die Urne: „Hier greif rein." „Wenn ich etwas gelernt hab, dann ist es: _Tu die Hand niemals in schleimig-fette Materie._"

„Du klingst so, als hättest du schon Erfahrungen gemacht.", wunderte sich der Mann Gottes. Anna nickte: „Wenn du wüsstest.", murmelnd. Dann blickte sie sich um und sah wieder ins Innere: „Ich dachte ich hätte grade eine Bitch gehört, die sich Kopfüber abseilt um uns zu erschrecken."

„Buuh!", die beiden Helden kreischten erschrocken auf und Carl machte einen Satz nach hinten: „Verdammt bist du bescheuert? Ich bin erst fünfunddrei…zwanzig. Da bekommt man schnell einen Herzinfarkt!" Doch die Vampirin lachte nur und blickte sie an: „Oh hab ich euch etwa erschreckt."

Anna nickte heftig mit dem Kopf um ihre Worte zu bestätigen. Dann plötzlich verließ Allergia die Kraft und sie rutschte ab und klatschte auf den Boden. Schnell richtete sie sich auf, schwenkte ihren Arm und glättete ihr Haar. Dabei erwischte sie die Urne, die schwankend in ihre Richtung kippte. Das Glas zerbrach und die Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über ihr. Sie begann zu schreien: „Scheiße! Ihr Penner, was sollte das? Diese Flecken bekomm ich niemals aus meinem Kleid raus." „Carl. Hol dieses seltsame Ding da.", sie deutete auf das Teil, was sich auf und davon machte. Der Ordensbruder nickte und rannte hinter dem rundlich-langen Ding her.

Währenddessen wand Anna sich von der Vampirin ab und sah sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Und sie fand auch einen. Einen weiteren Hebel an dem ebenfalls _(Fall)Gitter _stand. Schnell rannte sie dahin, zog an dem Hebel und hörte nur noch Carl schreien. Als sie sich umblickte, war der Ordensbruder in einem Loch verschwunden, dass sich plötzlich geöffnet hatte. Schnell eilte Anna dahin, doch die Vampirin hielt sie zurück: „Ich entscheide, wann du gehen darfst. Und ich sage du darfst gehen, wenn du brav den Spinat aufisst.", sie deutete auf einen Teller, der bis zum überquellen mit dem grünen Gematsche gefüllt war. „Och nee.", Anna sackte zusammen: „Woher wusstest du, dass ich Spinat hasse?"

„Tat ich nicht. Dr. Acula hat mir zu Strafe befohlen, das ich erst wieder dich töten darf, wenn der Spinat alle ist…und ich hasse Spinat ebenfalls.", erklärte Allergia bereitwillig: „Und um alles einwenig romantischer zu machen, puste ich jetzt die Fackeln aus…und zwar mit meiner coolen Wirbeltechnik.", sie begann damit sich zu drehen und erzeugte einen kleinen Tornado, der die Fackeln löschte, als sie inne hielt hatte sie allerdings einen Drehwurm. Und so kam es dann, dass sie schwankend zum Fallgitter ging und sich vertrat: „Aaahh! Scheeeiße!"

Dr. Acula entdeckte den Monsterschläger oben auf dem Turm und schrie. Nein, dieses Mal würde sein Schlafrock nicht wegrennen. Warum tat er es seit neustem immer? Schnell schraubte er sich die Ersatzflügel aus der Werkstatt an und flog hinauf. Er erreicht den Mann, noch bevor dieser den Teig ganz aufgegessen hatte und kickte ihn in die Tiefe. Der Kerl schlug unten auf, lebte aber noch. Zähes Kerlchen. Also stürzte er sich blitzschnell hinab. Unterdessen versuchte das Monster sich zu befreien und wurde von einem Blitz getroffen.

In der Halle regten sich die Eier.

Dr. Acula blickte schnell zu dem Mixer, der begann sich zu drehen: „Looos! Macht schnell…beeilt euch!", schrie er den Befehl und wand sich dann an Van Blödsinn.

Das Monster schüttelte den Kopf und wurde von einem weiteren Blitz getroffen und wurde davon geschleudert: „Wow, ich bin in diesem Film schon so oft durch die Gegend geflogen, dass mein Miles and more Konto bestimmt voll fett ist.", rief er, während er die Außenmauer hinab rutschte und ein Seil zu fassen bekam. Dann fiel sein Blick zu dem Ordensbruder.

Dieser rannte grade über die Brücke, zu dem anderen Gebäudekomplex. Von Igor verfolgt. Dieser schwang wieder seine SM Peitsche und richtete sie auf dem Mann. Dieser konnte ausweichen und im nächsten Moment ertönte ein Warnruf: „Achtung…ich komme!", dann wurde Igor von einem Monster, dass als Pendel diente, erwischt und von der Brücke gestoßen: „Tschuldigung!", rief das Monster und pendelte zurück. Carl duckte sich noch rechzeitig und entging so ebenfalls einem Tod in der Tiefe. Dann schwang das Monster zu weit und schlug in einer Scheibe ein.

Anna sah zu, wie Allergia wieder aus dem Loch gekrochen kam und die Zigeunerin böse anfunkelte: „Shit!", murmelnd. Plötzlich barst das Fenster und die Vampirin wurde von einem großen Körper getroffen und wieder ins Loch geschleudert. Doch vorher murmelte diese noch erschrocken: „Oh!" Dann sah das Krankenstein Monster zu Anna und dann zu dem Teller Spinat: „Was ist hier los?"

„Sie zwingt mich das aufzuessen.", erklärte Anna. „Geh. Ich esse den Spinat für dich. Ich mag so was.", rief das Monster. Anna nickte und trat ans Fenster, wo noch das Seil hing. Sie musste ihr Miles and more Konto noch einwenig aufstocken, also nahm sie den Weg. Bevor sie losschwang blickte sie noch kurz zu dem Monster. „Los geh. Hilf deinem Freund, der leidet unter Gedächtnisschwund.", schrie das Monster und Anna nickte dankbar. Dann schwang sie hinaus. Und fand Carl, der unten auf einer Brücke stand. „Wirf mir das Ding zu!", schrie sie über das Donnergrollen hinweg. „Spinnst du? Ich werde dich doch nicht den Ruhm einheimsen lassen.", schrie der Bruder zurück. Im nächsten Moment wurde Anna von einer weiblichen Gestalt erwischt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Es war Allergia und sie wirkte wütend.

„Du hast den Spinat nicht aufgegessen. Jetzt stirb.", doch im nächsten Moment verwandelte sie sich zu einem Haufen Asche und Anna blickte sie verwundert an. Dann fand sie die Ursache für alles. Ihr Oberteil war aufgerissen und ihr Silber BH hatte sich in die Brust der Gegnerin gebohrt. Sie erhob sich und kratzte sich am Kopf: „Mist. Vorhin im Turm hatte ich noch so einen coolen Spruch gehabt. Irgendwas, dass wie: Wenn du jemanden töten willst, dann pass auf den Silber BH auf…"

Dann eilte sie zu Carl und sie betraten gemeinsam den Hauptturm.

Oben in diesem Turm standen sich Van Blödsinn und Dr. Acula gegenüber. „Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich bin unsterblich!", begann Acula: „Also, was denkst du? Lassen wir die Rivalitäten bleiben und werden Kumpanen? Machen gemeinsam die Fabrik auf?" Van Blödsinn verneinte: „Würde ich ja gern, aber es ist zu spät. Ich werde dich jetzt gewaltsam töten müssen…sorry."

„Womit? Deinem Bartwuchs?", wunderte sich der Fürst der Saftvereine. „Nein? Meinen Werkuhfähigkeiten.", erwiderte VB und verwandelte sich.

Der Doc blickte ihn erschrocken an: „Oh nein.", dann flog er davon. Doch der Monsterschläger stürzte sich auf ihn und versuchte ihn zu rammeln. „Shit! Warum haben wir nur Frühling? Scheiß Paarungszeit."

Dann begannen sie sich zu bekämpfen. In allen Winkeln und Stellungen schlugen sie sich, bis plötzlich der Mond wieder von den Wolken verdeckt wurde und Van Blödsinn sich zurückverwandelte. „Tja. Scheiße so ein Trieb, nicht?", wollte der Vampirfürst wissen. Schnell rannte der Monsterschläger von ihm davon und hielt erst inne, als er sich wieder verwandelte und sich wieder auf den Grafen stürzte.

Sie kämpften noch ein bisschen, doch dann übertrieb Van Blödsinn wieder und der Graf starb, als er ihn zufällig mit seinen Klauen die Kehle aufschlitzte. Van Blödsinn heulte in seiner Kuhform, als sein Paarungspartner starb. Dann roch er etwas und hörte eine Stimme: „Auf das dieser sinnlose Film endlich endet.", dann sah er eine junge Frau und sein Trieb wurde wieder aktiv. Schnell stürzte er sich auf die Frau und bearbeitete sie, brach ihr dabei aber dummerweise alle Knochen. Keiner konnte wissen, dass diese Kreatur so zerbrechlich war. Erneut heulte er auf und drehte sich wieder um, als er noch eine Gestalt erroch. Doch sein Trieb schwand und plötzlich verwandelte er sich wieder zurück. Beide blickten, nun wieder Menschen, auf Anna und Van Blödsinn zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich wollte ihr doch nur zeigen, wie doll lieb ich sie hab."

Carl nickte ironisch mit dem Kopf: „Klar! Und ich bin ein Ordensbruder." „Carl das bist du wirklich. Hey, mein Gedächtnisschwund ist weg.", VB schlug einen Salto und grinste in voller Breite. „Hat dir Dr. Acula eins über den Schädel gezogen?", fragte der Bruder ihn.

KAPITEL AUCH EGAL, IST EH DAS ENDE…

Irgendwo auf einem Hügel, kurz vor Annas Einäscherung (ja, ja wollen doch nur Geld sparen und keinen Sarg kaufen.)

Carl rezitierte irgendwas aus der Bibel, so leise das Van Blödsinn es nur teils verstand: „Stellung 205, Level 80…bla, bla…Mann muss in Handstand…bla, bla…" Doch dem Monsterjäger war jetzt nicht danach, denn hier lag seine arme Anna und war tot. Getötet von ihm. Das war nicht lustig, also machte der Autor auch keine Witze darüber, als er sie befragte, wegen dem Stoff für eine Parodie des bereits bestehenden Filmes, von Stephan Sommers, dem alten Freund von Elfi. Gerade wollte er eine Fackel auf die Frau werfen, als er plötzlich einen leisen Motor hörte. Und dann sah er seine Oma, auf ihrem Tinitus-Mobil. Sie trug wieder ihr blaues Cape und auch ihre geheime Maske. Und auf dem Rücksitz saß niemand anderes als Gandalf. Sie hielten vor ihnen und Gandalf und seine Oma sprangen ab: „Warte mach nicht so nen Blödsinn, Blödsinn.", begann die Heldin: „Hier ist jemand der deine Freundin retten kann."

Gandalf trat vor: „Ja, ich bin jetzt nämlich im Flaschengeistbusiness.", meinte der Mann mit dem weißen Bart: „Also reib bitte an dem…Kolben!", er zog seine Hose runter und Van Blödsinn blieb nichts anderes übrig. Also tat er es und plötzlich rief Gandalf aus: „Hallo Sterblicher…du hast drei Wünsche frei." „Okay. Also erstens: Ich wünsche mir Anna. Zweitens: Ich wünsche mir ein neues rosa Cape und drittens: Möchte ich, dass bloß nie eine Fortsetzung gemacht wird."

Der Flaschengeist nickte und erfüllte seine Wünsche, dann schossen sie wieder davon.

EPIOLG:

Anna, Van Blödsinn und Carl saßen am Strand. Sie lächelten und waren zufrieden. Der Kampf war zu Ende, der Sieg ihrer und alles war perfekt. Bis plötzlich Carl einen Schrei ausstieß. Schnell rannte der Monsterschläger zu dem Bruder hin und blickte ihn fragend an. Dieser reichte ihm ein Buch auf dem Stand: _Van Blödsinn 2: Geschwüre der Vergangenheit._ Dann schrie Van Blödsinn und schleuderte das Teil wieder ins Meer, mit dem Erfolg, dass das Buch wieder vor seine Beine geschwemmt wurde.

ENTE GUT ALLES GUT

Nachwort:

Okay, nach so langer Zeit ist die Sinnlosigkeit vorbei. Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht traurig, aber ich werde davon nur eine Fortsetzung machen, wenn mich wirklich alle nett bitten. Ansonsten mach ich hier Werbung für _Flop der Karibik_ (noch nicht veröffentlicht) bei meiner Kollegin Claire14fraser zu finden…aber erst bald…also bis dahin müsst ihr die Story entweder noch mal lesen, oder mich solange nerven, bis ich nachgebe und ne Fortsetzung schreibe…

Yr-Is-ddwfn


End file.
